Resurrection
by the real vampire
Summary: A terrible tragedy causes Blake to make a decision that will not only effect his life but the lives of all those he loves.
1. Lost At Sea

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?I don't own them, that's why this is a fanfiction not an actual episode!

This is just a taster for a story I am currently woking on. Hate to say it, but the rest isn't going to be up until next year at the earliest! I just wanted to see what people's responses are to it! 'Grins' I am kinda mean actually...

So read, enjoy this lil' snippet and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Lost At Sea**

The seawater threatened to overpower an exhausted Hunter as he struggled desperately to keep a hold of both the surfboard and his unconscious brother. He finally managed to get Blake onto the surfboard out of the freezing water. Kicking to keep himself afloat, Hunter checked for signs of life. His brother was still breathing. Relief flooded through him and he grasped for Blake's morpher.

"Cam, Cam?" he called into it desperately hoping for a reply and wishing, not for the first time, that he hadn't over reacted to Shane earlier this morning. If only he'd not let Shane get to him so much, then he'd have his own morpher and have been able to contact Cam in the beginning. Instead, his morpher was probably still on the table in Ninja Ops where he'd thrown it and now his baby brother was in serious danger and he was powerless to help.

The morpher crackled into life, "Blake, is that you?" Cam's voice sounded relieved.

"No it's Hunter. Get some rescue out here now."

"Hunter? Where's Blake?"

"He's here but there was an accident – get an air ambulance or something now!" Hunter's voice was panicky and he felt suddenly very afraid. The surrounding sea looked very large and very empty.

"Ok Hunter, calm down. I'm tracing the signal and help is on its way."

Hunter felt his hands slip off the board; the icy water was making his fingers numb. He couldn't think properly, it wasn't just his fingers that the cold was numbing. Freezing salt water washed over him; yet at the same time it seemed so welcoming…

"Hunter?" Cam tried to contact the crimson ranger, but this time there was no reply.


	2. The Lead Up to Disaster

Well I know I said I wasn't going to post the next chapter til the New Year but I thought it would be a nice Christmas pressie to you guys if I put up the next chapter. And also it will hopefully stem the flow of threats I've had made against me - the general concession is that I am 'Evil' (true true!) and be killed and/or tortured... please save me! Of course, you may not thank me after this chapter...

Shoutouts - **XRackX**: I am an evil tease lol! Torture...it's not that bad is it? Actually, this isn't slash. You can read into if you like, there might be hints! But no, it's not officially slash! **RavynOwl:** _Tanning_? Looks scandalised, you wouldn't...would you? And yes, I am a tease. A huge tease! **Ukume**: Well it's not quite 2006 yet but here's your update! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett**: Haven't seen 'Deep Water' and no, there will be no sharks lol! Don't let who die? 'Smiles innocently'. **MzDany**: You'll find out in this chapter! I wouldn't what? 'Evil grin' - better read on! **garnetred**: I am the Cliffhanger Queen! I don't think you're going to like the end of this chapter either... **nikki-browneyes**: I didn't make you wait til next year see? **Jenihenpen**: Eeeek put me down! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! If you kill me - you'll never know what happens next! Calm down, don't go injuring yourself either! **CamFan4Ever**: Or else what? I'm surprised at you - screaming obsenities! Lol! **BiccaBoo**: That was a lot of 'very's lol! I'm glad you don't hate me, cos I updated before 2006!

A big thanks to everyone - I've been amazed by the support that little, short chapter produced! This one is much longer so enjoy your Christmas pressie from me to you! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

_the real vampire_

* * *

The Lead Up to Disaster

Back on the shore Dustin, Tori and Shane looked out to sea in the hope of spotting the Bradleys, but to no avail.

"This is all my fault." Shane gave a groan and sank to his knees. "If I hadn't said those things; if I'd just left Hunter alone, none of this would have happened.

"Dude it's not your fault." Dustin said, trying to give some comfort to the red ranger.

"Don't lie to him Dustin," Tori said, fear and worry for Blake putting anger in her voice, "It is his fault and you know it. I have no sympathy for him – he was always teasing Hunter and he took it too far. I'm sure he's sorry now, but if anything happens to either Blake _or_ Hunter, especially Blake, then…" she shook her head and walked off a little way. She had wanted to jump in the water and find the Bradleys herself, but Sensei had forbid it. All she could do was wait on the beach with Dustin and the cause of it all, Shane…

_xxx_

"_What the hell were you playing at Hunter?" Shane snarled at him as they arrived back from kicking the ass of another of Lothor's loser monsters. "You know by now that _I _call the shots in this team, not you. I know you're used to bossing Blake around but now you follow my orders."_

"_Well maybe I didn't like those orders." Hunter retaliated. "I saw my chance and took it. If I'd waited for your permission then it would never have happened. You're just sore that I defeated the monster this time instead of you."_

_The other rangers sighed, they knew by now to back off. They'd all thought the red and the crimson ranger had sorted out their differences when the Thunder Rangers had first joined the team, but recently old conflicts had resurfaced. Shane had been giving orders and Hunter was tired of being told what to do. In this case, Hunter had disobeyed Shane's orders and taken a shot that had paid off and saved the team. But the rangers knew better than to get involved. The arguments had grown steadily worse, with not even Sensei being able to get the two of them to calm down. It was best just to leave them to argue it out. This time, the argument had got personal._

"_Man you punch like a three-year old," Shane shot out to Hunter._

"_Yeah, really? Well at least I don't _skate_ like a three-year old."_

"_You did not just diss my skating," Shane said in disbelief. "Aw man that is so below the belt."_

"_Well why don't you go running home to daddy then?" Hunter snapped back; he was getting sick of this._

"_Well at least I've got a daddy to run home to." Shane growled, "You've somehow managed to lose two; how careless of you."_

_There was silence. Shane realized he'd gone too far. _

_Hunter turned and made for the door, pausing with his back to the others, "Sensei, if you want a crimson ranger on the team I suggest you either sort that red one out or get a new one, but believe me they are hard to find these days." With those words he pulled his morpher off his wrist and tossed it onto the table in the centre of the room before walking out. _

_Shane threw his hands up in the air and turned and walked off in the opposite direction. The other rangers were left in a stunned silence. _

_xxx_

Finally the rescue helicopter reached the co-ordinates they had been given. They searched the empty sea in an almost vain attempt to find the two young men. Apparently one had gone out swimming and been caught in an under-current that had dragged him away from the shore. His brother had guessed the dangers and, grabbing his girlfriend's surfboard, had gone out to attempt to rescue him. What had happened after that was anybody's guess…

_xxx_

"_Have you seen Hunter?" Blake had asked Tori when he met her on the beach that afternoon. _

"_No. I haven't seen him since he stormed out of Ninja Ops. Why?"_

"_He told me he was going for a swim to cool off and he'd meet me on the beach in an hour. I haven't been able to find him though."_

_Tori sighed, "Hey Marco," she called over to one of her surfer friends. "Have you seen a guy around here? He's tall, blonde, blue-eyed, and quite handsome but not your type."_

_Marco thought for a second, "That cute guy you hang around with, ummm, Hunter?" _

"_That's him; cute but straight. Have you seen him?" _

"_Yeah, he was heading out to sea thataway," he made a vague gesture with his arm, "About an hour ago. Funny, I haven't seen him come back in."_

_Blake stared in the direction Marco had indicated. A feeling of fear was growing inside him, "Tori, didn't you say there were bad under-currents and reefs and stuff out there?"_

_Tori had a look, "Yes... oh gods, Hunter doesn't know that." She turned to see Blake grabbing her surfboard. "What are you doing?"_

"_Contact the others; I'm going to see if I can find him."_

"_Blake don't be an idiot. It's not safe…" But fear for his brother made Blake ignore her and run into the waves. _

_Tori contacted Sensei, "Sensei, Cam, we have a problem." She gave them a quick summery of what had happened before adding, "I'm going out there too Sensei. I'll use my ninja powers…"_

"_Absolutely not Tori," Sensei voice came through her morpher. "Two rangers out there is enough. You will wait on the beach – I am sending Shane and Dustin to you now. I'll attempt to contact Blake."_

"_But Sensei…"_

"_I said that's enough, Tori. I'm sorry; I can't have you putting yourself at risk as well."_

_xxx_

The rescue helicopter was just about to give up when one of the men gave a cry of, "Down there!"

A winch man was lowered towards the sea and found the surfboard with Blake on it.

"What's his status?" the doctor on board asked via radio.

"He's unconscious but breathing. There's a nasty cut to his forehead, goodness knows how he got that…"

_xxx_

_Blake had lain on the surfboard and with strong strokes had paddled out in the direction his brother had gone. As he passed the last point of the bay, he scanned the sea desperately in search of Hunter. _This is hopeless_ he thought as he looked at the mass of rolling blue water _I'm never going to find him_. He ignored the frantic crackling of his morpher that told him that Cam or someone was trying to talk to him; he had to find his brother. Just as he was about to give up hope a flash of crimson caught his eye. _

"_Hunter," he yelled. _

_Nothing happened for a long second, then the crimson figure began to move with slow, labored strokes towards him. Hunter was exhausted. He'd been in the water nearly an hour after being carried off by a current. He'd vainly struggled against it, trying to get back to shore, but it was too strong for him. Finally he reached Blake and the surfboard._

"_I have never been so glad to see you in all my life," Hunter gasped as he grabbed the board and rested his head on his arms. _

"_Don't ever do anything like this to me again Hunter," Blake said, "You have no idea how scared I was that I might lose you."_

_Hunter looked up into Blake's deep brown eyes and saw real fear in them. "I'm sorry bro. I didn't mean it; it was an accident."_

_Blake nodded, "I know, I was just so worried." He helped Hunter onto the board, where he sat completely drained, and added, "I'd better contact Cam and let him know we're both safe. He's been trying to get in touch with me since I came out to look for you; I've been ignoring him." But just as he went to activate his morpher a wave came out of nowhere and knocked them both off the surfboard. When Hunter surfaced, coughing water, Blake was nowhere to be found. _

"_Blake?" Hunter searched the empty sea. He caught sight of Blake, floating face down on the surface. With rising fear he swam quickly to him and turned him over. There was a nasty cut on Blake's forehead where he had hit the coral and knocked himself out. Hunter caught sight of the surfboard bobbing about ten meters away and he towed Blake to it, praying that his brother was alive. _

_xxx_

"Ok, I'm sending down the stretcher now," the doctor on boards' voice came through the radio.

"Alright, but there's no sign of the other guy."

"This one needs to get to hospital, we can't wait…"


	3. Rescue and Darkness

Happy 2006 everyone! I'm posting this chapter early-ish as I'm afraid I have no idea when I'll be able to get the next update so you all! School is looming and exams are here in the next couple of weeks so my time is short.

Shoutouts: **garnetred** - Where is Hunter? Good question! Read on to find out. **Jenihenpen** - Breathe! It's ok! Lol. **Ukume **- Yeah Shane was a little tackless! Here's your update. **Mimi2** - You'll have to read on lol! **RavynOwl** - Lol. Don't kill Hunter? 'Evil grin' Why not? **BlueCrimson4Ever** - You still alive? It's 2006 and yes, I am evil in it's purest form! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - Lol. Hope you like this chapter. **XRachX** - So I'm EVil now? Well, I think you're going to run out of letters before I run out of cliffhangers 'evil grin' Lol. I loved that review! Hee hee! Many thanks!**CamFan4Ever **- Bring it on! Lol!

Once again I have been blown away by the response! Thank you all so much! Here's chapter 3. Read, enjoy, and don't kill me too much!

* * *

**Rescue and Darkness**

_Hunter felt his hands slip off the board; the icy water was making his fingers numb. He couldn't think properly, it wasn't just his fingers that the cold was numbing. Freezing salt water washed over him; yet at the same time it seemed so welcoming… _

_xxx_

Hunter opened his eyes despite the salty sting and was greeted by an eerie green underwater world. Sharp coral on the reef slashed at his thrashing legs and the freezing salt water stung the newly formed cuts, numbing them. He struggled for the surface, but it seemed so far away. It felt like lead weights had been attached to his arms and he was being dragged deeper into the depths of the sea. He was drowning! His chest felt like it was burning, a fiery pain spreading across his lungs. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. Fear flooded through him and he tried to draw a breath in panic. Salt water flowed into his mouth and down into his lungs, causing him to retch.

Summing up the last ounces of his strength Hunter clawed his way to the surface, coughing and gasping for air. A stab of pain shot through his chest as he tried to take a breath, causing him to give an involuntary yelp. What had happened? He'd let himself drift off and had nearly paid the ultimate price for that mistake. He scanned the empty sea looking for his brother. No sign, then a helicopter. Hunter saw them lowering a man down towards the sea – _Blake_! With faltering strokes he began to swim towards his brother and safety. The growing pain in chest made swimming difficult but he managed to reach the surfboard just as Blake was being strapped on the stretcher.

In no time at all they were both out of the water and being flown directly to hospital. Hunter's recollection of the journey there was fuzzy, mainly because of the pain that was making it difficult for him to breath. He vaguely felt someone put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, but that didn't make breathing any easier for some reason. Then he heard something that made his heart grow cold with fear.

"He's stopped breathing," the doctor who had been checking on Blake suddenly said. "His pulse is very weak and faltering – hurry up, we've got to get this guy to hospital."

Hunter made his way to his brother's side, clutching his chest at the same time.

"Sit down," the doctor snapped at him. "I can't cope with both of you." One of the aircrew was holding an ambu-bag over Blake's mouth and nose and squeezing gently to try to get him to breathe. Hunter just sat there, willing his brother to live. He knew that he could never live with himself if anything happened to Blake because of him. This was all his fault, if only he hadn't... _No use thinking about that now_ he thought, then the sharp pain in his chest returned with a vengeance and he couldn't think about anything else.

They finally arrived at the hospital where there was a team waiting to collect Blake and rush him away into ER. Hunter made to stand but another bolt of pain shot across his chest and he collapsed. He was quickly put onto a stretcher and wheeled into ER next to his brother, who was being worked on frantically by a team of doctors and nurses.

"We're losing him," Hunter heard the one of the doctors say. They sounded panicky.

"Blake…" Hunter strained to see his brother.

"Calm down," another doctor tried to get him to lie still.

Hunter suddenly couldn't breath, fear and terror washed over him. "Blake," he cried out, but his throat was constricted and it only came out as a faint moan. Intense pain shot through his chest – he _really_ couldn't breathe! He felt trapped and claustrophobic, like a huge hand had wrapped itself around his upper body and was squeezing. He tried urgently to draw in another breath but his lungs didn't seem to be working. It was like he was drowning again, but this time in air! What was happening? The pain that was pulsing in his chest made him dizzy and the ceiling blurred sickenly.

"I need some help over here," he heard the doctor yelling. "Stay with me boy."

Hunter stared in muzzy incomprehension at the doctor's rapidly dissolving face. The words drummed in his ears like thunder and he could hear a steady, unbroken beeping noise in the background. A sharper pain flared across his chest; he coughed in his struggle to draw breath and blood flowed up into his mouth and trickled down his chin. His last thoughts were for his brother as darkness washed the pain away…


	4. Back to Consciousness

I am in the middle of exams at the moment so I shouldn't technically be posting this but I'm celebrating! My 'friend' has been missing for six days and turned up today... in the Caribbean! I am so relieved! So I'm passing on the good vibes lol!

Shoutouts - **Ukume**: Calm down! Here's your update! **Jenihenpen**: Stop hurting yourself! You worry me! And as for why... 'cos it's fun! **CamFan4Ever**: Hee hee here's an update. **garnetred**: I completely agree about Shane and I'm sure he feels bad... he certinally will later! **BlueCrimson4Ever**: Thanks! **Destiny45**: Blake ok? You'll have to read on! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett:** Kill who? After this chapter... **XRachX:** A full set of capitals? Well after this I think you're going to have to start a new word lol! Thanks so much for everything! And update Cabin Fever! **hullabaloofairy:** Shhhh you!

Oh and yes, I am very very evil! 'Sticks out tongue' Here's chapter four. Read, review and enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Back to Consciousness**

It was the incessant beeping and wheezing that finally woke him up. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Furrows crept across his brow, _Where the hell am I? _he thought. Then he remembered, and he had a sudden surge of fear for his brother. He tried to twist to look around, but the drip in his arm and the other wires that were attached to him prevented him from moving much.

"Hush," a soft voice said from next to his bed. Turning his head slightly to the side he saw _her_. "Welcome back," she whispered. Her eyes were slightly red, as if she had been crying but a small smile played around the corners of her mouth. "We've been so worried." Managing to look up, he saw Shane standing a little way back from the bed, obviously relieved but not wanting to be the first to speak.

"Where's Hunter?" Blake asked, the thought utmost in his mind.

Tori's face paled slightly, "He's in the next bed," she said, "Dustin's sitting with him but…"

"But what?" Something wasn't right.

"He's still unconscious." Tori replied, "He's worse off than you. His lungs collapsed and he's on a ventilator."

"I want to see him," Blake said, making a feeble attempt to get up.

Tori put a firm hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed, "Oh no you don't," she said, "You can lie there and turn your head. I'm not having you get up and do yourself more damage with all these wires and stuff. You've done one idiotic thing already and look where it's got you – in a hospital bed after being resuscitated."

Suddenly Blake realized how worried Tori had been and how close he had come to dying, "So that's why I feel like I've been hit in the ribs by a truck," he tried to joke.

It was rewarded by a smile. "The doctors say you'll be up and about in a few days, so use them for rest 'cos once you get out you've got to face Sensei."

Blake groaned, "Is he really mad at me?"

"Relieved you're ok as much as anything."

Blake smiled at her and turned to look for his older brother. He could just make out Hunter lying in the next bed. If it was possible, and Blake wasn't sure it was, even more wires surrounded Hunter than himself. He realized that the beeping and wheezing was coming from the direction of the machines that were around Hunter's bed; the wheeze was from the ventilator – the only thing that was keeping his brother breathing. Hunter looked so pale. Blake wanted to go and see him, talk to him, tell him he was alright, but he knew he wasn't going anywhere just yet.

A nurse came in and, much to Blake's delight, removed the majority of the wires that were attached to him. He was left with just a drip in his arm, which he was warned to leave alone on the pain of a foul-tasting dose of medicine.

Visiting hours were over and Blake was left alone. Tori and Dustin had been laughing and joking with him, trying to take his mind of his brother, but Shane had held back. He obviously still felt bad about what had happened, and Tori wasn't helping matters by ignoring him. She was clearly furious with him over his treatment of Hunter and blamed him for what had happened. Shane had left early, making some excuse about having to see Cam. Cam had popped in for a quick 'hello' once he'd been told one of the Bradleys was awake, but he hadn't been able to stay long. Blake glanced across at his brother again. If he could just swing his legs that way…

"Don't even think about it." The nurse was back. "Tomorrow you can get up and see your brother; I want you to stay in bed and rest right now."

"How long was I out of it?" he asked her.

"You and your brother were brought in yesterday evening. So you've been 'out of it' just under a day. Now, sleep."

Blake hadn't expected himself to be tired; after all it appeared he had slept a whole day away, but a wave of exhaustion flooded over him and he was asleep in almost no time at all.

_xxx_

When Blake next opened his eyes it was morning and bright sunshine filled the ward. He lay still for a long moment, trying to recall where he was, then the memories hit him. _Hunter…_ He looked over to where his brother lay. Hunter hadn't changed from yesterday. Blake waited for the nurse to come over and asked about his brother again. This time she smiled at him and removed his drip.

"Alright then. I guess I'm not going to get any peace until you've seen him so you have an hour – then back into bed ok?"

Blake thanked her and got up. He walked a little unsteadily across to Hunter and sat down in the chair beside him. "Hey bro," he said quietly. He looked at his brother's pale face and at all the wires attached to his body. It was a scary sight. Nervously, Blake reached out to grasp Hunter's hand. It was icy cold. The ventilator wheezed as it moved up and down, keeping him alive. "Why did you have to be so stupid," Blake said softly to him, trying to smile. "Couldn't you have just laughed Shane off like you used to do? What changed?" But the only reply was the constant beeping of the heart monitor. A wave of sadness passed over Blake. "Come back to me bro," he said. "Don't leave me. You've got so much to live for, life hasn't finished with you yet." He rubbed Hunter's hand, hoping against hope that his brother would open his eyes or squeeze his hand or give him _some_ sign that he could hear him, but nothing happened. Suddenly Hunter's body went rigid and he began to shake. Blake dropped his hand and stepped back from the bed. A steady, unbroken beeping came from the heart monitor, which now displayed a straight red line…


	5. It Isn't Funny Anymore

Hey everyone. Exams are over and I finally have ten spare minutes to post this. But not enough time to do shoutouts this chapter so just a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed. Means a lot to me guys. Oh, and just in case anyone has been keeping score, me and XRachX have this 'lil thing going where she said she would capitalise one letter of the word 'evil' everytime I left this story on a cliffhanger...and she ran out of letters! Hee hee! So I am now 'EVIL and malevolent' Grins - suits me fine! She might have to add another capital after this chaper...

I'm mildly concussed at the moment - joys - and I have a pool party on Saturday! Crazyness! So this just leaves me to wish everyone a very happy Chinese New Year "Gong hai fat choi"! And hope you enjoy this, quite short,chapter! They get longer after this - trust me!

_the real vampire_

* * *

It Isn't Funny Anymore

Doctors and nurses swarmed around the bed, disconnecting wires and shouting stuff that to Blake was just a confused, garbled mess. As they began to wheel Hunter away to ER, Blake made to follow.

"Where do you think you're going?" The nurse was back.

"I have to go with him, he's my brother." Blake said, panic setting in. "He's all I have, please?"

The nurse, seeing how determined he was, nodded. Blake virtually ran after Hunter to the ER where doctors were frantically working on him.

"Get an ambu-bag over here now," one of the doctors yelled

Blake stood a little way back, frozen to the spot as the team of doctors rushed around, calling out unintelligible things to each other.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest," the doctor in charge said, "We need to defib now." The paddles were brought in, "Ok charging 200, clear." There was a whine followed by a thump and Hunter's body jerked, but the red line on the monitor still ran straight. "Charging 280, clear." Another thump but again no change.

Blake just stood staring; the doctors' voices, the whine and rhythmic thump of the defibrillator all fading into one as he kept his eyes fixed on his brother. _Come on Hunter, stop messing around_. Tears welled up in his eyes and he clenched his hands into fists. _Don't leave me Hunter_…

_xxx_

Time seemed to stand still as the doctors worked desperately on Hunter's unresponsive body.

"Preparing to shock again," one doctor said, weariness showing on his face.

The doctor in charge shook his head, "No, don't. There's been no heart activity for over an hour. I'm calling it; he's gone."

Blake, tears streaming down his cheeks pushed forward, "Gone? What do you mean he's gone?"

"I'm so sorry," the doctor said, "Your brother suffered a massive heart attack. We couldn't revive him."

"No," Blake said quietly at first, then yelling it. "No, no, no! He can't be dead." He ran to Hunter and started shaking him, "Hunter wake up. Quit it, this isn't funny anymore." But Hunter didn't wake up. Blake stared at his brother's cold lifeless body, the full horror of what was happening beginning to set in. "No, Hunter, no!" he screamed, sobs shaking his body.

"Come on," one of the nurses said kindly, "Let's get you back to your room." She pulled on his arm gently, trying to steer him away.

"Get your hands off me," he yelled, turning back to his brother, "Hunter…"


	6. Devastating News

Heya everyone! I'm back with the update as I can't post for the next week or so! I could have just left it... but then I realised just how evil the end of the last chapter was so... I feel nice. 'Shock horror'! I was quite impressed with the number of reviewers who couldn't believe that I would kill Hunter... I am pure evil remember! Anything's possible!

Shoutouts: **CamFan4Ever** - Oops! I better hope you don't get your hands on me then... 'runs' **Jenihenpen** - Cruel? Well... maybe just a little lol! Not true? You keep thinking that! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - All's fair in love and war... Ok so this isn't either lol! **garnetred** - Heh heh! Lol! Shane will feel it, don't you worry! Here's your update! **RavynOwl**: Thanks! **Mimi2 **- Why can't he die? **Master Li** - I've updated... stop crying? **Ukume** - Lol! Glad you enjoyed it, hope you didn't get into trouble! **blakelover99** - Thank you!

So here's chapter six. Hunter's dead? Dun dun duh!Read, review and enjoy!

_the (soon to be staked!) real vampire_

* * *

**Devastating News**

When Dustin and Tori arrived to visit the Bradleys, both their beds were empty. Well, Blake's bed was empty; Hunter's was missing altogether. Just as they were about to ask someone where they were, a commotion was heard out in the corridor and the door to the ward burst open. Two burley security guards, followed by a doctor and a nurse, entered, dragging with them a kicking, screaming Blake.

"Get your hands off me you bastards. Hunter! You murderers. I hate you. Hunter!" Tears were pouring down his cheeks as he struggled against the two men's' strong grip.

Tori and Dustin took a step back as Blake was dragged to his bed and pinned down. He thrashed about but to no effect. The nurse hurried forward and injected Blake with a sedative. Gradually his struggling ceased and he just lay there sobbing inconsolably. "Hunter…" he whispered.

"What's happening? Where's Hunter?" Dustin asked the doctor, concern on his face.

"Are you friends of Mr. Bradley?"

"Yes, both of them," Tori said, sudden fear making her voice catch in her throat.

The doctor beckoned for them to step outside the ward. His face was solemn. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," he began. "Mr. Bradley, Hunter, suffered a severe cardiac arrest and despite our very best efforts we were unable to resuscitate him." He looked at their uncomprehending faces and said, more gently, "I'm sorry to say that Mr. Bradley died a few minutes ago in ER. We tried everything we could but we just couldn't save him. I am truly very sorry for your loss. I know how much he meant to his brother; I can only assume he meant an awful lot to you as well." With those words he left them. Tori and Dustin stared at each other, not really believing what they had just heard.

It was Tori that spoke first, "You go and find the others," she said, struggling to keep her voice steady. "I'll stay here with Blake."

Dustin nodded, he couldn't trust his voice. He watched her go and sit down next to the sedated Blake before leaving the hospital in a daze. Hunter had been one of his best friends. After Hunter's initial resistance to getting to know the wind rangers properly, he had got on with Dustin very well. They had become firm friends and were always racing together or talking about racing. How could he be gone? And how the hell was he going to be able to tell Shane, Cam and Sensei that Hunter was, was dead?

_xxx_

Dustin didn't really remember arriving at Ninja Ops, or the journey there. His feet had been working on automatic as his mind tried, and failed, to imagine life without Hunter.

"Hey," Shane greeted him with a grin as he entered Ninja Ops. "What's up dude?" he trailed off as he saw Dustin's ashen face. "What's happened Dustin?" he asked, more seriously, the smile fading.

Dustin couldn't speak; he just couldn't find the words. He opened his mouth, but only a gurgle escaped his throat. He saw the look on Cam and Shane's faces; unknowing, waiting to hear what he had to say. How could he tell them that their blonde-haired, blue-eyed broody crimson ranger was no longer with them? It was too much.

"Dustin?" Cam asked, moving towards him. He stopped when he saw Dustin's brown eyes were filled with tears.

"Come on, out with it," Shane said impatiently. He couldn't see the unshed tears in Dustin's eyes from where he was lounging against a wall.

"Hunter's dead!" It just burst out of him; there was no other way he could have said it. He sank to the floor and let the tears flow out.

Shane and Cam stared at him in shock.

"Wha...what do you mean, dead?" Shane said, the colour draining from his face.

"How? When?" Cam managed. Sensei was silent, waiting, as the news filtered through to him.

"About half an hour ago," Dustin said between sobs, "He had a heart-attack apparently. They couldn't bring him b-back." His words dissolved in tears.

Shane sank down against the wall, staring at nothing. Cam went and put his arms around Dustin, his own tears hot on his cheeks.

"How is Blake?" Sensei asked gently.

Dustin looked up at him through red-rimmed eyes, "Tori's with him. He had to be sedated. He was with Hunter when he…when he died." After that there was silence. There was nothing more to be said. The three remaining male rangers just sat together, united in their grief.

_xxx_

Back at the hospital, Blake woke up. Tori stared at him, her eyes filled with tears. No words passed between them. Tori took Blake in her arms and just held him as he cried. Hunter was dead.


	7. Memories of a Loved One

Well I have just realised that I have been working on this fic a _YEAR_ yesterday! Wow! Crazy! Another thing that's carzy is that I was let loose with a rif le today. Only shooting at targets but still... me with a gu n! Shock horror!

Ok, shoutouts: **Crimson-Ranger** -Yes, Hunter is dead. **Jenihenpen** - 'Pats on head' There there! **doc-trigger** - Yep, I actually killed Hunter. And thanks for the compliment... pure evil hee hee! **CamFan4Ever** - Lol! Here's your update. **Master Li** - 'Hands you a tissue' **Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - A restraining order? It's a good job you don't know where I live. Wait... you do? 'Runs' I've updated! **Ukume** - Oops, you're not gonna like this chapter then! **Hieko **- Thanks! **garnetred** - Poor Shane. Poor Blake. Poor everyone! Glad you're enjoying it so far!

Thanks to everyone else for reading and everything! I'm afraid this chapter does kinda rub salt in the wound a bit... please don't kill me! Read, review and enjoy (as much as you can :p )

_the real vampire_

* * *

Memories of a Loved One

Blake was let out of hospital the next day. Tori collected him and they went up to Ninja Ops where the others were waiting. Blake was very pale and his eyes were red-rimmed and tired looking. He was quiet and withdrawn, hardly acknowledging their words of sympathy. Hunter's death had hit him hard – he couldn't believe that his brother was gone. Everywhere he looked, he saw something that reminded him of Hunter and all the stuff they'd done. Blake didn't dare to go into the room in Ninja Ops that he and his brother had shared after joining the team. Even so, memories of his brother were all over the place. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and said he wanted to go for a walk. Tori offered to come with him, but he just wanted to be alone.

"I need some time," he said.

"Sure," Tori said, her eyes moist with unshed tears. He knew she was trying to be brave for him. They watched him walk into the woods, out of sight. Silence fell in Ninja Ops; they were all lost in their own personal thoughts and memories of Hunter.

_xxx_

Tori sat staring into space as she thought of Hunter, Hunter who was always watching her back. Over the short time she had known him, he'd become almost like a brother to her, especially after she started dating Blake. Tears slid down her cheeks as she remembered his smile and the way his blue eyes used to sparkle in the sun. He always used to get so excited when talking about his passion – bikes. Normally the 'dark and brooding one', Hunter became animated and enthusiastic whenever dirt biking was mentioned. She remembered how his blonde hair would be tousled and unruly after he removed his helmet… Oh how much she was going to miss him. Everything about him, even his annoying habits. It was so hard to believe that someone they had shared so much with was gone.

_xxx_

Dustin fought to hold back his tears as he remembered the last race Hunter had taken part in, the expression of sheer happiness on his face as he threw his helmet off, hands in the air as he celebrated another win. It was his biking Dustin knew he would never forget. He remembered when he had first met Hunter; how he had admired his riding and wished that he could be half as good as him. Never again would he see the crimson racer whiz around the track, going up against his brother more that the other competitors. Dustin had confided in Hunter when he was trying to make the decision to take up freestyle again, rather than continue racing, and he knew Hunter would have supported what ever decision he made. He sat down and put his head in his hands. There was a big race coming up this weekend, Hunter had been a firm favourite to win. Now they would never know.

_xxx_

Cam tapped on the keyboard of his computer, staring at the screen, but for once his thoughts were not focused on the task at hand. Instead, his mind drifted to his own thoughts of the crimson thunder ninja. Hunter and Blake's constant baiting of him had got on his nerves, but he would gladly put up with it all over again if it would bring Hunter back to them. What he remembered most about Hunter was his lack of respect for all technical equipment, except of course his bike. Cam had had to repair the Thunder zords more times than he cared to remember, and he knew that it had mainly been due to the older Bradley brother's influence. Blake blindly followed his brother's lead – even if it led them into trouble. How was Blake going to cope without Hunter being there?

_xxx_

Shane felt numb. Guilt racked through him. Although Cam and Dustin had assured them it wasn't his fault; that Hunter's death was nothing to do with him, inside he knew it was. If only he hadn't said what he did, '_Well at least I've got a daddy to run home to. You've somehow managed to lose two; how careless of you_.' He knew those words would haunt him until the day he died. It was his fault – those words had caused Hunter to throw down his morpher, those words had caused him to make the fateful decision to go for a swim, those words had killed him. Tori hadn't said anything, but he saw it in her eyes; she blamed him. And how was he ever going to be able to look Blake in the eye again, knowing that he was responsible for his brother's death. Would Blake ever forgive him? Could he ever forgive himself? Hot tears welled up in his eyes; Hunter had been his friend. Although they'd argued, he'd never meant to hurt him the way he had. And the worst thing of all – he never got to tell Hunter that. He never got the chance to say he was sorry, and now he never would.

_xxx_

Blake stumbled through the woods, not caring where he was going, not noticing the thorns ripping at his hair and skin. Simple scratches couldn't hurt him – the real wound was deep inside him, tearing his heart into pieces. _Hunter_ he sobbed. _Why did you have to leave me? I don't know how I'm going to survive without you. You've always been there for me, whenever I was hurt, whenever I cried. Where are you now? Now I need you the most_? Too preoccupied with his anguish over his brother's death, he failed to notice the dip in the earth. Blake fell hard onto his face and just lay there, sobbing. Anguish turned to anger.

"Why, Hunter, why?" he screamed to the silent woods. "Why have you left me? Why are you so selfish? Why?" but the woods did not answer him, "Why?" he said again, this time only a despairing whisper.

Footsteps were heard, coming closer. Blake looked up in horror at who stood before him…


	8. An Offer That can't Be Refused

Well people I thought I'd post this chapter early. Firstly because I felt kinda bad for leaving you hanging... wait, no I don't. I'm _supposed _to feel bad... 'evil grin' Well, the other reason is that I'm in an exceptionally good mood because I go to NEW YORK tomorrow! I have never been to America before so I am soooooooooo excited! That's why I'm uploading this when I really should be doing my biology coursework... Wahooo! Share the love!

Anyways. Shoutout go to: **Ukume** - I'm sorry! Don't be upset! **Wicked-59** - Aw you read it because you... ummm... I dunno, why did you read this? Lol! Very glad to have you on board. The funny thing is though... I don't hate Hunter. He is my favourite character actually! So why am I mean to him? Pft! **XRackX** - Thanks again for your help and I'm glad you're liking it so far! **Heiko** - Wait and see! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - Is it who? Read on and find out! **doc-trigger** - Do not assume anything! Although I am glad someone has picked up on the title 'grins' Is it Hunter though? **Master Li** - 'Hands you a dry tissue' There there! Here's an update from an evil evil person! **nikki-browneyes** - Cruel? This is me we're talking about... **CamFan4Ever** - 'Pats' Don't cry... I've updated! **garnetred** - Hoping it's Hunter? Mwahahaha!

A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love the way people assume that I've brought Hunter back... heh heh! One slight thing... the JapaneseI have used in this chapter might not be correct. Minewas not goood enough to translateexactly what I wanted to I had to resort toan on-line translator and we all know what those things are like! So apologies in advance for anymistakes! Read, review but enjoy! And OMG my boyfriend has just surprised me with a rose and choccies before I go! Eeeekkk!

_the real vampire_

**

* * *

An Offer That Can't Be Refused**

"You," Blake whispered, staring at the figure before him.

"I am sorry to hear about your loss," it said.

"How dare you?" Blake said, his anger rekindling.

"Dry your eyes, thunder ranger. I am not here to hurt you, but to help you."

"How can you help me? Why would you _want_ to help me?" Blake shot back, reaching slowly for his morpher.

Lothor laughed, "Stay your hand, little navy ranger. I am here to make you an offer – I can give you the means to bring you older brother back."

Blake stared at him, disbelief clear on his face as Lothor's words sunk in. "Don't lie to me," Blake said, his anger fading, being replaced by tears. "Don't give me false hope."

"I am not giving you false hope. I am giving you the chance to bring your brother back to life."

"How?" Blake asked, seeing the sincerity on his enemy's face and daring to believe him. "And why? Why would you do that?"

Lothor shrugged, "The technique is an ancient ninja spell, I believe even my brother knows it. And as for why… I can use it to my advantage. I'm not going to lie to you, thunder ranger; it will come at a price."

"Sensei knows of this spell?" Blake said, "Then why didn't he say anything?"

"My brother follows the code of the ninja masters – don't meddle in fate, etcetera. But I say you cannot let fate rule you. You make your own destiny. So, what do you think to my offer?"

"Name your price." Blake said.

Lothor smiled and did so. Blake's face grew dark as he realised what Lothor was asking. Could he really do that? Even if it meant bringing Hunter back, could he do that to his friends? But he missed his brother so much, and he knew in his heart that Hunter meant more to him than any of the other rangers, including Tori. He stood up and looked Lothor straight in the eye. "I accept your terms," he said.

Lothor smiled and held out his hand. Blake took it and they disappeared without even a shimmer to mark their passing. The woods were once again silent.

_xxx_

Lothor and Blake reappeared in a cold, bare room. A number of tables lined the room, covered with white sheets. There were human-shaped lumps under most of them. With a shudder Blake realised that they were in the hospital morgue. Lothor didn't seem fazed and ignored the other bodies, moving straight to one table. He beckoned Blake to come closer and pulled back the sheet. Even though he knew what was coming, Blake couldn't help but gasp as his brother's body was revealed.

Death had not yet left its trace on Hunter and, apart from the unnatural stillness and abnormal pale colouring, he could have been thought of as merely sleeping. Blake wished fervently that he was.

He moved closer and reached out a tentative hand to brush his brother's cheek. It was ice cold to the touch and Blake withdrew his fingers quickly. Hunter had always been warm and full of life – this _body_ suddenly lost all remnants of the brother he had known and loved. And yet, Blake couldn't remember his brother looking so peaceful…

"Are you ready?" Lothor's harsh voice cut into Blake's meditation.

He nodded, "Yes."

"You understand and accept the terms? There can be no going back."

Blake glanced down at Hunter's peaceful face for a second, doubt surfacing in his mind. But then he pushed it down and gritted his teeth, "Yes."

Lothor nodded and indicated for Blake to take one of his brother's frozen hands. As he did so, Lothor began to chant in a language that Blake didn't understand, but recognised as Japanese.

"_Kono seimei ha shi ni totta aru seishin no tame no shiharai de jiyuu ni teikyou sa reru. Kare wo kaihou shi, raito kurayami ichi to no kongo koushin shi nasai watashi wo kiki, shitagai nasai._"

Nothing happened for a long minute and Blake was starting to wonder if he hadn't been tricked. Suddenly excruciating pain ripped through him, like a thousand hot knives tearing at his flesh. It was so intense that Blake opened his mouth in a scream, but the pain took his voice away. Light crackled across the brothers' linked hands. His eyes were wide and pain was the last thing Blake registered before he fell into the darkness of oblivion…


	9. Resurrection

Well I'm back from the amazing NYC and have decided that's where I'm gonna live. Even picked out my apartment - a glass tower block over-looking Central Park next door to Bruce Willis for only 30million dollars... A girl can dream can't she? Apologies for the length of my last author's note... was uber excited but have calmed down now.

Ok, shoutouts to -**Jnr Cpl Scarlett**: You'll find out very very soon! **CamFan4Ever**: Heh heh,'picks you up' Read on! **nikki-browneyes**:Had fun, brough back a new chappie as you ordered. Hope you like! **doc-trigger**: That wasn't very nice now was it? 'Hate' is a very strong word. 'Shakes head' This is only a small cliff-hanger this time. Actually, it's not really a cliff-hanger, more a... little hill? **RavynOwl**: Not quite but good guess! **Master Li**: Wait and see... **garnetred**: So many questions! Read on and find out! **Ukume**: People do stupid things when they're upset. Here's your update!

Big thanks to everyone else that's reading this! Okies, enough from me this time. I really should be doing my biology coursework. How come whenever I have to do it, I always end up posting this instead? Ah well, read, review and enjoy! 

_the real vampire_

**

* * *

****Resurrection**

When Blake opened his eyes he found he was back in the woods where Lothor had first met him. But this time he was not alone.

Hunter lay a few feet away from him, unmoving. Feeling strange and groggy Blake pulled himself over to his brother and smiled. The colour had returned to Hunter's face and his chest rose and fell lightly with each breath. It had worked.

"Stay there brother. I'll be back." Blake whispered before standing up and heading back to Ninja Ops. Lothor had kept his side of the deal – now it was his turn.

_xxx_

Tori jumped up as Blake walked down the stairs. She ran to hug him but he just brushed her off.

"What happened to you dude?" Dustin asked, taking in Blake's muddy clothes and dishevelled appearance.

"I fell over," he said, before walking through to the room he and Hunter had shared in Ninja Ops. He picked up a bag and began to stuff a few belongings in it. Then he turned to walk out through the main room.

"What are you doing?" Tori was standing in the doorway.

Blake pushed past her, "Leaving," he answered shortly.

"What do you mean you're leaving bro?" Shane asked.

Blake spun around and grabbed Shane by the throat, "Don't ever call me that again. I am not your 'bro' – the only brother I've ever had is dead and you helped kill him," he hissed. "And I meant exactly what I said. I'm leaving. I want nothing more to do with you, any of you. When you lost Hunter, you lost me too." He released Shane who fell, gasping, to the floor. Blake picked the up the bag from where he had dropped it and walked out.

The others were left in a stunned silence.

_xxx_

Hunter opened his eyes to see leaves and blue sky above him. _Where was he_? He felt completely disorientated and tried vainly to remember what had happened. His last memory was… Blake!

Hunter sat up quickly but pain immediately rushed through his veins, causing him to lie straight back down again. His breath came in ragged gasps as he lay there, not daring to move again. He knew he was forgetting something important but he had no idea what.

Suddenly Hunter heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned his head to see his brother appear, carrying a bag. Blake grinned when he saw Hunter awake.

"Here you go," he said, chucking Hunter's uniform down next to him.

For the first time Hunter was aware of his clothes, or rather the lack of them. He sat up painfully and winced as Blake helped him get dressed. "What happened?" Hunter asked, then hissed as another jolt sent a wave of pain through his ribs. "I feel like I died."

Blake laughed, "You did."

"What?" Hunter stared at his brother.

"It was dreadful," Blake said. There was something in his tone of voice that made Hunter pause. "I hated losing you," he added, almost as an afterthought, and Hunter realised what had made him stop – there was no real emotion to his voice. Blake had said them as if merely stating fact but not meaning them at all. Hunter felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"What happened?" he repeated, staring at his brother.

"You died. Sensei could have saved you, brought you back, but he didn't. He kept his secret. I was alone, then Lothor told me how, for a price of course. I thought I would feel bad after, but I don't. I feel great, better than ever." He grinned at Hunter, "Lothor's brilliant – we had the wrong idea about him."

There was a strange light shining in his eyes and Hunter edged away from him, fear beginning to rise, "Blake what have you done?"

Before Blake could answer Lothor appeared next to him. "Ready?"

He smiled, "I kept my side of the deal so far, but Hunter isn't so keen. He still thinks you're evil." They both began laughing and Blake bent down to help Hunter up.

Hunter pushed him back and stumbled away, his pain momentarily forgotten. "Keep away from me," he gasped. "You're not my brother. What have you done with Blake?"

Blake's face twisted into an ugly scowl, "I bring you back to life and this is all the thanks I get? Well I don't need you anymore. You've always been there, all my life, getting in my way, taking _my_ glory. It's always been 'oh look at how wonderful Hunter is, taking care of his baby brother'. I've had it with you – we're through. This ranger works alone now, and if you're not with me you're against me. So long, _bro_."

With those words he turned to Lothor, who had wisely kept quiet through the whole thing, and nodded. There was a flash of light and Hunter was left alone.

The pain had been reduced to a dull ache but Blake's words had hit hard and direct. Hunter squatted down and covered his face with his hands. What had happened to his brother?


	10. Crimson Ghost

Heya everyone. Have soo much to do right now I have only 3 seconds to post this... ok I lie but I have to be quick. This week has been so hectic and I still haven't finished packing to go home tomorrow so... must leave you with this!

A huge squishy thank you to everyone who has read (and reviewed) this so far. Glad you're enjoying it and keep the comments coming. I really appreciate feedback! And yes, I fully realise that I am mean/evil/cruel... all those adjectives. 'Grins' But you love me for it really!

So here's chapter ten. Read, review and most of all enjoy!

_the real vampire_

**

* * *

**

**Crimson Ghost**

There was a stunned silence in Ninja Ops. Everyone had been left speechless after Blake's outburst. Shane had gone ashen as Blake's words had hit him hard. He was already beating himself up enough about Hunter's death without Hunter's brother blaming him as well. Tori tried to blink back her tears; her boyfriend's callous attitude towards her had hurt her deeply. She sniffed and Dustin put a comforting arm around her and she buried her head into his shoulder.

"This is all my fault." Shane's whispered admonishment of his own guilt broke the silence.

"No it is not Shane," Sensei said softly. "Blake is grieving and said things he didn't mean. He has lost more than a brother; he has lost his entire family."

"Because of me," Shane said, his voice harsh.

Sensei shook his head. "It is natural to seek blame for this tragedy, but Hunter's death was not your fault. He made that decision to go for a swim, you did not force him."

"What I said…"

"What you said hurt him, but when it comes down to it _Hunter_ made the decision, you did not." He raised a paw as Shane went to interrupt. "That which you call 'free will' is your mind's freedom to think or not, the only will you have, your only freedom. This choice controls all the choices you make. Hunter made a choice using his own free will. Can you change or control free will Shane?"

Shane shook his head, "No Sensei."

Sensei smiled sadly. "No. And neither can I. No one can. We can try to influence other people, but we cannot control their free will. It is our choices that determine the course our lives take. Do you now understand Shane? Hunter's death was not your fault."

He nodded, "Yes. I just wish I could tell him that… that I'm sorry. That I never meant anything I said to him…" Tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"I'm sure that where ever Hunter is now, he knows that." Sensei said solemnly.

Tori, who had been watching Shane during Sensei's speech, realised that at the same time. As Shane let down his defences and started crying, the water ninja pulled him close and Dustin put his arms around both of them. The three of them just stood there, seeking comfort from each other.

Cam wiped his eyes and turned to the computer screen. "Uh guys," he said, causing them to break apart.

"What is it?" Shane asked, his voice regaining some of its normal composure.

"I'm getting some strange readings from the forest. It looks like Lothor… no, that can't be right. He wouldn't be here alone… he's not alone…"

"Blake." Tori gasped and, after taking another quick glance at the screen to get her bearings, streaked out of Ninja Ops.

"You two must go after her." Sensei said.

Dustin and Shane nodded, before following in the direction Tori had took off in.

_xxx_

Tori slowed as she neared her destination, her eyes darting about to try and see Blake, or Lothor. The trees cast a deep shade in the early evening light and it was difficult to make out shapes in the green gloom. Finally Tori saw a figure hunched down, their back to her. She moved forward cautiously, then relaxed. They were wearing a training uniform.

"Blake." Tori called out, relief in her voice. "Thank goodness I've found you. We had some really weird readings on the computer and it may not be…" She was going to say 'safe' but the words died in her throat as the figure turned to look up at her. Instead of Blake's deep brown eyes she was met by two familiar blue ones.

"Hey," Hunter said softly.

Tori screamed and ran back the way she had come.

"Tori!" Hunter jumped up and made to run after her, but he had to stop very quickly as his head started spinning and his eyesight blurred sickenly. He sat down and leaned his back against a tree, shutting his eyes in an attempt to stop his world rotating.

_xxx_

Dustin and Shane were moving steadily through the trees when Tori ran into them – literally. Dustin went flying and Shane grabbed Tori's shoulders to stop her going head over heels.

"Where's the fire dude?" the yellow wind ninja asked as he got up and brushed himself off.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Shane remarked as he took in her pale face and shaking hands. "Did you find Blake?"

Tori's eyes went wide at the mention of the word 'ghost' and she began to babble, "I saw Blake only it wasn't Blake, but I thought it was and I called out to him and he turned around and…and it couldn't be him, but it was, it wasn't Blake and _he_ saw me and I ran and… It _can't_ be him." She was shaking violently and her lips began to tremble.

"Who was it?" Shane asked gently. "Who did you see?"

Tori looked at the floor and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Come on Tor," Dustin said. "Who was there? Did they hurt you?"

Tori shook her head and then looked up to meet their eyes. "Hunter," she said softly.

"What?" They both just stared at her.

"Um Tori, are you feeling alright?" Dustin asked, worry apparent in his deep brown eyes.

"No of course I'm not alright!" Tori exploded. "I just thought I saw a guy who is dead. I know he's dead, so I guess I'm hallucinating. But if I am hallucinating it still scared me so much and yet I actually wish it was true. I wish Hunter _was_ alive, because then everything would be better and Blake would be here as well."

The boys were quiet after Tori's outburst, then a thought stuck Shane, "So you didn't see Blake then?"

Tori sighed with exasperation, "No I didn't. I didn't see Blake or Lothor, instead I thought I saw Hunter."

"But you definitely saw someone?" Shane pressed.

"No. I don't know. I might have done. What's with all the questions?"

"Cam got some strange readings saying Lothor was around. Blake has disappeared completely and you saw, _thought_ you saw Hunter. Now is it just me or is something not adding up around here?"

They looked at each other silently as Shane's words sunk in. He was right, something wasn't adding up.

"Where did you see Hunter?" Dustin asked.

"_Thought_ she saw Hunter, Dustin," Shane said patiently. "Hunter's dead, remember. Tori couldn't have seen him."

"If there's one thing I've learnt since becoming a ranger is that anything is possible," Dustin said hotly, and Shane was troubled to see a faint glimmer of hope shining in his face. Hunter's death had hit Dustin extremely hard; out of all the rangers Hunter had let Dustin in the most as their love of biking pushed aside all other personal differences.

"Dustin…" Tori put her hand on the yellow ranger's shoulder. "I couldn't have seen Hunter. He's dead." Tears shone in her eyes.

Dustin shrugged her hand away, "Even so, I think we should check it out. To be on the safe side. You said it yourself, Shane, something's not right here."

Shane sighed, "You're right. But Dustin, don't be to disappointed when we find out it was just Tori's overactive and wishful imagination."

Dustin nodded and the three of them began to move quietly through the trees to where Tori had imagined seeing their dearly departed crimson ranger…


	11. Good and Bad News

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay, been very very busy! Just a quick question to you guys... if there were to be pairings in this fic, who would you like to see together?

Shoutouts: **Wicked-59:** Thanks! I'm not sure, in answer to your question, i'm still deciding on quite a few things for this fic and that's one of them. There will definitey be hints of something, but how they develop... I'm not sure yet. **Ukume:** You really dislike Shane then lol! Me not evil? Well, you haven't read the rest of the fic yet! **RavynOwl**: Ok ok I admit it. I do enjoy being evil. Hope your nails are ok, here's your update!** Hieko**: What has happened to Blake? All will be revealed in time! **CamFan4Ever:** Thanks as always for your support! **Jnr Cpl Scarlett**: Hehehe, glad you liked it! **doc-trigger:** The plot thickens lol! I must say, you're very perceptive, though I'm not going to say why! **mariethorne**: Lol! Thanks for your review, glad you're enjoying it so far! **garnetred:** Thanks! Here's the next chappie!

Ok, enough babble from me... here's chapter 11. Read, review, but most importantly enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Good and Bad News**

As they approached the clearing where Tori had first spotted Hunter, she began to hang back. The sight of those familiar blue eyes had freaked her out, and yet she had wanted it to be real. She wanted the broody thunder ninja to have really come back, everyone did.

Shane reached the clearing one step ahead of Dustin and froze. There, sitting against a tree with his eyes closed was, to all appearances, Hunter. Dustin was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to notice that Shane had stopped and walked straight into the back of him.

"Sorry dude, I didn't…" the words got stuck in his throat as he saw what Shane was looking at. "Is he real?" he asked, trying to keep his rising excitement down.

"I dunno…" Shane whispered.

"Well go see," Dustin whispered back.

"Me? Why me? Why not you?"

"Because you're our leader Oh Fearless One," Dustin said, managing a grin.

"Yeah," Tori appeared next to them. "And because you said I had an overactive imagination."

Shane sighed in resignation and took a deep breath. "Fine." He walked softly over to where the Hunter look-a-like sat and tentively reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. He hesitated.

"It's ok Shane. I'm real," Hunter said still with his eyes shut, a faint smile playing on his lips. "I'm alive, although I don't feel it right now." He opened his eyes to see the expressions of amazement and disbelief on his friends' faces.

Shane stared at him suspiciously, "How do we know you're the real Hunter?" he asked.

"Skateboarding sucks," Hunter replied with a grin.

Shane opened his mouth to protest but the words died in his throat; Hunter was alive…

They stared at each other for a second and then the three wind ninjas pulled Hunter into a fierce hug.

"Ah," Hunter let out a hiss of agony as they squeezed his sore ribs.

They let go of him as if he was on fire. "Are you ok?" Dustin asked, seeing the look of pain flash across his face.

"Yeah, I'm just a little…sore," Hunter said with a grin.

"What happened?" Shane asked, a serious expression on his face.

Hunter shook his head, "I honestly don't know, bro." He noticed Shane visibly flinch when he used that word but let it go – for now. "My last proper memory is of me and Blake out at sea and then just blackness until I woke up in the forest..." he trailed off as he remembered what had happened once he had woken up.

"What's the matter?" Tori asked as she saw the expression on his face. "Have you seen Blake?"

Hunter stood up suddenly, wincing. "I think we have a problem," he said. "I need to speak to Sensei."

Tori felt her breath catch in her throat, "Hunter, what aren't you telling us?"

He shook his head again, "It's about Blake. Something's wrong." He caught her about to open her mouth, "And I don't know what."

Shane nodded, "Ok."

Dustin grinned, "Dude, Sensei and Cam are in for a shock…"

_xxx_

Half way back Hunter had to lean on Dustin for support as he found himself quickly out of breath and his legs almost gave way. "The side effects of being dead," Dustin had said with a grin.

Even though he was still concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, Hunter couldn't help but notice that Shane was distinctly uncomfortable around him and was keeping his distance. He decided that as soon as he had informed Sensei of what had happened, the little he knew anyway, he would have to have a word with the red ranger. Dustin, on the other hand, was clearly overjoyed that he was back with them, back in the land of the living.

While Dustin helped Hunter, Tori and Shane went down the steps in front of them.

"Well?" Cam asked as they entered. "Any sign of Lothor?"

Shane shook his head, "No, none."

"Or of Blake," Tori said, her face carefully blank.

"But we did find something else…" Shane said, trailing off as Hunter walked in.

The expression on Cam's face was a picture. His brown eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open; for once he was lost for words.

"Um hi?" Hunter said, smiling at the look of sheer disbelief on the normally stoic samurai's face.

"H…how is this possible?" Cam stammered.

Sensei was quiet – he had felt something was coming, a looming disaster, but not _this_. "What happened Hunter?" he asked in a solemn voice.

The smile left Hunter's face as he turned to Sensei. "I have no idea," he said softly. "But something is wrong, very wrong."

"What do you mean?" Cam asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

Hunter didn't answer, just kept his eyes fixed on Sensei. "Tell us what you know Hunter," the guinea pig said.

"I woke up in the woods and Blake came with my clothes. Then he told me I'd died and that Lothor had helped bring me back. Before he could tell me what he'd done, Lothor himself appeared and said something about a deal. I think me joining them was part of it but I refused and…" Pain flashed across his face as he remembered Blake's words; "_Well I don't need you anymore"_.

"And?" Tori asked, putting her hand on his arm as she saw the look on his face.

A strange feeling surfaced in Hunter as he felt her touch, but he pushed it away as he focused on the task at hand, "And he said some things that might have been true but Blake wouldn't have said them."

"What things?" Cam asked, shooting a look at Shane as they remembered what Blake had said before storming out; things that might have been true but Blake wouldn't have said them, not out loud. The look was not lost on Hunter.

He shook his head, "It's not important. But he left with Lothor."

"So Lothor's captured him? We have to save him." Tori exclaimed, suddenly scared for her boyfriend.

Hunter grabbed her arm, "That's not what I said."

"But…"

"Blake left _with_ Lothor, Tori. Nobody made him; he went through choice. Blake is working with Lothor through his own free will…"


	12. Red and Pink

Heya everyone. I apologise for the delay. I have my A-levels coming up (kinda like finals) so I have very little time to post, let alone write! I will do my best to get updates to you on time but please bear with me! On a happier note I saw 'She's the Man' last night (the film with Brandon Jay McLaren, aka Jack, in) and wow; it was actually very good and very funny. Really reckomend it to anyone.

Ok shoutouts: **Wicked-59**: Naughty naughty! Lol! Well you'll have to wait and see about the pairings, but not all is going to be as it seems. Trust me! **garnetred**: Thanks. **doc-trigger**: Aw I'm sorry! Explainations? All will become clear, but not just yet. It gets a little more interesting first! **Heiko:** Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I'm not saying nothin'. **CamFan4Ever**: Of course I predicted your couples lol! Well, please don't hate me... that's all I'm gonna say. **Ailene**: Thank you. **Jnr Cpl Scarlett**: Explainations will come in time. Glad you liked it. **Master Li**: Sorry. Here's your update. **Ukume**: Ha ha thanks! Well maybe you'll like Shane a bit more after this chapter. Or not.

Thanks to everyone for their continued support. I know people want explainations but have patience! Here's chapter 12. Read, review but whatever you do... enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Red and Pink**

"…_his own free will_." The words hung thick in the air.

"No," Tori whispered finally, "Blake would never do that. He must be under a…a spell or something."

"That is a possibility Tori," Sensei said. "There are many spells that could do that, but we do not know for certain that Blake is under a spell."

"But you said free will couldn't be controlled Sensei," Shane said, looking puzzled.

Sensei sighed, "Normally Shane that is so. _You_ cannot control free will. However, my brother has methods that you do not possess knowledge of, and he is not afraid to use them."

"Magic," Tori said. "It has to be."

"Well, whatever it is, Blake has joined forces with Lothor," Hunter stated. He had kept quiet throughout the exchange – it was clear to him that they were talking about a previous conversation. His eyes flicked to Shane; the red ranger had been avoiding eye contact with Hunter and appeared very uncomfortable in his presence. Hunter was going to find out what was wrong, but first they had to deal with Blake.

"Are there spells that can do that?" Dustin asked. "And what about Hunter; how can he be here?"

Everyone looked at the crimson ranger, who felt a little awkward at finding himself the center of attention. Suddenly, something his brother had said struck him. "Blake said that Sensei could have saved me." Hunter turned to look at the rangers' mentor. "He said you could have brought me back, but you didn't. And that Lothor did, for a price."

There was an expectant silence as they waited for Sensei's response. The guinea pig sighed, "There are many ancient spells that hold the power of resurrection, but they are dangerous and have…side effects. There is no safe way of bringing someone back from the dead and it often comes at great cost. My brother is not afraid to meddle in the dark ways though. I do not doubt that he has used an ancient ninja spell to bring Hunter back to life; the question is which one. Blake's strange behavior is probably linked to it – no doubt the price my brother demanded for this was high.

"So what do we do father?" Cam asked.

"First we must determine exactly what spell Lothor used on Hunter and on Blake, and then we'll take it from there."

"Tell us what you want us to do," Tori said, her eyes blazing.

Sensei smiled, "At the moment there is nothing you can do. Cam and I shall begin going through the scrolls but it is a matter of waiting and being patient. For now I suggest you all go about your lives as normally as possible." He raised as paw as Tori went to interrupt, "I know that will be difficult, but at the moment that is all you can do."

_xxx_

"Hey wait up," Hunter called after Shane as the three wind ninjas walked down to the secret entrance. "Can I have a word?"

Shane froze, "I, uh…"

Dustin, in a flash of unusual perception, grabbed Tori by the arm and pulled her away with a cry of "Later bro", leaving the two men alone. Hunter quietly noted the wince that Shane tried, and failed, to hide at the word.

_xxx_

"Ouch," Tori said, rubbing at her arm when Dustin let go on the other side of the waterfall. "What was that all about?"

Dustin shrugged, "I think they needed some privacy." He caught the look Tori shot him, "They have stuff to talk about. Hunter isn't as oblivious as he appears you know. My bet is he knows something's up with Shane and is going to find out what. Boy, I don't fancy being in our leader's shoes when Hunter starts questioning him."

Tori smiled at the earth ninja, "You know, you're not as air-headed as you appear either."

"Shh dude," Dustin said with mock horror, "Don't give away my secret to the world!"

Tori laughed and it was her turn to drag Dustin away, "Come on, let's get something to eat."

_xxx_

Meanwhile, back up in the mountains outside Ninja Ops…

"What's up?" Shane asked lightly, but his discomfort was apparent.

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I don't know what you mean." Shane went to walk away but Hunter stepped in his path, arms crossed.

"Bullshit," he snapped. "You've barely looked at me since I came back, _bro_," he said, putting emphasis on the word. "What's the matter?"

"Don't you remember?" Shane choked out. Hunter was surprised to see unshed tears shining in his eyes. "Don't you remember what I said to you, the morning before you…before you died?"

Hunter nodded, "But I don't see what that's got to do with…"

"I hurt you," Shane yelled. "I thought it was my fault you'd died; Sensei showed me it wasn't but I still hurt you. You were my friend and I said _that_. And the worst thing was I couldn't even say I was sorry because you were dead and Blake…" he stopped, his cheeks wet with tears.

Hunter was shocked, "Blake what?" he managed.

Shane lowered his head, "Blake blamed me. Said it was my fault. I called him 'bro' and he flipped. I thought he was going to kill me; the look in his eyes…" He looked up at the crimson ranger, as understanding dawned on Hunter. "I didn't mean what I said. It was just a stupid argument. I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

Hunter shook his head and Shane sighed. Then the thunder ninja laughed, "Idiot," he said. "There is nothing to forgive. What you said was harsh, but I gave as good as I got. I over reacted, gods know why. I went for a swim and got myself into trouble, and what's worse I put my brother in danger as well. My decision, my fault." He saw the hesitation on the red ranger's face. "Look, we're both strong minded, stubborn individuals and I know I'm not the easiest person to get on with but we're teammates. No, more than that, we're friends. You're the leader; the guy in red. Me? I'm more pink than anything!" Shane gave an involuntary snort of laugher as he imagined Hunter wearing pink. Hunter smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder "I know I don't always follow your orders, but when it counts, I'll be there. Teammates?" He held out a hand.

Shane smiled, "Friends," he said, firmly shaking it. Just then his morpher gave a beep, "Go for Shane."

"We have a monster problem downtown," Cam's voice crackled across the intercom.

Hunter groaned and turned away.

"Uh Hunter, town is in the other direction," Shane called after him.

The thunder ninja yelled one word as he ran back up to Ninja Ops, "Morpher!"…


	13. Navy Enemy

Once again I have to apologise for the lateness of this chapter. Anyone taking exams around this time might be able to understand just how much work I have to do! Eeeekk! I am also about to kill myself this weekend - by running 13 miles! It's all for a good cause though, me and my best friend have raised almost £400 for the NSPCC (National Society for the Prevention of Cruely to Children). It's on Sunday so wish me luck!

I'm afraid I haven't got time for personal shoutouts, but thank you to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me so far. I love to write and so for my work to get such good responses really mean something to me! Cheers!

Ok, here's chapter 13. Read, review and enjoy! Oh, and don't hurt me!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Navy Enemy**

Hunter, reunited with his morpher, surveyed the scene unfolding before him. The three wind ninjas were battling their way through a hoard of kelzaks, outnumbering them by at least ten to one. He spotted the alien, lurking at the edge of the fight, waiting for the rangers to disperse the foot soldiers. Hunter smiled grimly and, with a cry of "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form", morphed into the crimson ranger to join the battle.

He made a beeline for the alien, finishing a couple of kelzaks that attacked him with a roundhouse kick to the chest of one and floored the other with a swift hip throw. The crimson ranger engaged the alien in combat, eventually having to make use of his thunderstaff.

But the alien was stronger than it appeared and Hunter was unused to fighting without the navy half of the thunder brothers. He was sent flying back by a front kick to the ribs and the alien lowered its weapon at Hunter. The thunder ninja groaned and was preparing himself for the blow when a blast came from out of nowhere, knocking the weapon from the alien's hand.

Hunter breathed a sigh of relief as Shane came running up. "Watch yourself, pinky," the red ranger said as he attacked.

Hunter grinned under his helmet as he got to his feet, "Watch _your_self, red," he shot back as Shane was knocked down by a lucky strike from the alien.

Dustin and Tori finished off the remaining kelzaks and joined in against the alien. "What we need is a distraction," Hunter said to Tori as he caught Dustin, who had been thrown back after his particularly enthusiastic attack backfired.

As if he had heard the crimson ranger, a flash of green streaked past the alien, causing it to stumble back, slightly sparking.

"Nice timing Cam," Shane said.

"Thought you guys could do with a hand," the Samurai replied.

"Right, you keep it busy and we'll blast it," Hunter said. His ribs were beginning to ache again and the alien's kick had hurt.

Cam nodded in affirmation and charged, sabre at the ready.

The three wind rangers put their weapons together to form the Storm Striker and Hunter raised his crimson blaster. "Ready?" Shane asked. "Three, two, one… Fire!"

Two blasts of energy struck the alien square on its chest and it toppled backwards, exploding in a shower of sparks. The rangers waited for a moment, but the alien showed no signs of growing.

"Power down." The five rangers demorphed and Dustin grinned, "Well, that wasn't so bad…"

A blast of energy came from out of the blue, throwing them to the floor.

"Bloody hell, you had to say it didn't you," Shane coughed. The others groaned in response.

"What the…" Hunter stared at the figure materializing out of the smoke.

"Never send a monster to do a man's job."

The voice, chillingly familiar, sent shivers down Hunter's spine. "Blake?" he whispered.

"The one and only," his brother replied. "Now I'm going to finish off what that pathetic excuse for an evil creature started – by destroying you all."

A smile crept across his features, a creepy smirk that not even Hunter had seen on his face before. He raised his left arm and brought his morpher level to his mouth, "Midnight Ranger, Power Up."

Nothing happened for a long moment and then, as if a light switch had been turned off, a black, impregnable darkness surrounded the teens. It lasted barely two seconds, like a flash of lightning, but instead of bright light there was blackness. When the daylight returned, Blake stood morphed, but it was not exactly his old suit. It was darker; a midnight blue rather than navy and where his old insignia had been, a silver crescent moon replaced it. At the belt around his waist was a scabbard, also edged with silver and fixed by another crescent moon. Under his helmet the new midnight ranger grinned at the looks on his ex-teammates' faces.

"You like the power up?" he asked, slowly drawing his sword. It sounded like silk being cut. "Prepare for your deaths, rangers."

"Why?" Tori shrieked, reality returning. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Blake shrugged. "I don't know. How about the usual reasons of world domination – that good enough for you? Although I think the real reason is because I can."

"Not while I'm here," Hunter hissed and jumped up, throwing a roundhouse kick at his brother.

Blake laughed and caught Hunter's leg, spinning around into a tornado throw so his brother landed at his feet, "Not very clever, bro. I bring you back just so I can kill you again," he said with an evil laugh. He raised his sword and bought it whistling down towards Hunter's unprotected head.

There was a resounding clang as Tori, morphed, jumped in with her ninja sword to deflect the blow. Dustin and Shane had morphed as well and took up positions either side of Tori, forming a wall between the Bradley brothers.

"Let's even things up a bit shall we?" Shane growled, drawing his own sword.

Blake didn't reply, just bought his elbow up and around into the side of Shane's face. "You think you can take me?" he taunted, "You couldn't beat me when we first met and you won't beat me now."

Shane stumbled back, reeling from the blow, but Tori, Dustin and Cam attacked, working together to try to overwhelm Blake.

But the ex-navy ranger seemed to have changed, got stronger, faster more powerful. He quickly overpowered the two wind rangers, sending them flying to hit the ground heavily. The impact caused the yellow and blue's suits to disintegrate. Tori and Dustin lay in the dirt, winded, while Shane, Cam and the newly morphed Hunter moved in to intercept Blake.

The midnight ranger attacked fast and furious, sending Shane crashing to the floor next to Tori and Dustin with a combination of punches and finished off by a roundhouse kick. He demorphed and lay there, wheezing.

Cam was also sent hurtling to join the other three on the ground after a back fist from Blake caught him hard around the side of the head. Stars exploded in front of his eyes as his suit shattered and blackness threatened to envelop him.

That left the two Bradley brothers to fight it out.

"Come on brother," Blake said to Hunter as the two of them circled, "You think you can get the drop on me? Take me down?"

Hunter shrugged, "I can beat you," he said simply.

His brother laughed, "Maybe that used to be the case, but not now, not anymore. You don't know who you're dealing with anymore."

"Why don't you tell me?" Hunter said, fighting to keep his voice steady.

Under his helmet the younger Bradley brother grinned, "I can do better than that; I can show you."

With those chilling words, Blake attacked, moving in swiftly with a reverse punch followed by a side kick. Hunter barely managed to block in time; his brother was right, he had changed. This wasn't Blake fighting anymore, his whole style had changed and he was strong. The crimson ranger winced as he blocked a left hook that was aimed at his head with a forearm. That had hurt. His arm felt bruised but he swung around with a punch of his own, which Blake avoided and caught.

Bending his brother's arm back into a gooseneck, he laughed as Hunter gave a yell of pain. "Having fun yet?" he asked.

Hunter didn't answer, just jammed his free arm into the midnight ranger's stomach. Blake let go of his brother's arm with a hiss as the air was knocked from him. "You'll pay for that," he gasped and drew a weapon from its holster on his belt. "See this? This is your end." He pointed the gun at Hunter and pulled the trigger, sending a blast of energy at his brother. It narrowly missed the crimson ranger, but the resulting explosion sent him tumbling to join the others on the floor. He was forced to demorph and could only stare in horror as Blake levelled the weapon at the five unmorphed rangers lying on the ground at his feet.

"Time to say goodbye…"


	14. Conflicting Emotions

Well I'm back again. My half marathon went fabulously last Sunday (2hrs 5mins and we made it into the newspaper!) and have now raised over £600 for NSPCC! Go us! Right this minute I am covered in bruises from paintballing, but had a brill time so whocares! Lol!

A huge thank you to all who have reviewed. Glad you are liking it so far. I make no apologies for my evil-ness so bear with me! Things will get explained eventually. This I think is where it starts to get interesing so with no further babble, here's chapter 14. Read, review and enjoy!  
_  
the real vampire_

* * *

**Conflicting Emotions**

It had all happened so fast, and in an instant it was over. Blake had beaten them and now held their end in his hands. "Time to say goodbye," he hissed.

_This can't be happening_, Hunter thought. _It can't end like this. I won't _let_ it end like this_. "No!" he yelled and made to get to his feet but Tori grabbed him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. "You'll get yourself killed."

"We're all going to die," Hunter said, shaking himself free and preparing to charge at his brother.

Blake laughed and squeezed the trigger, but the energy bolt never reached the rangers. A light surrounded the five of them and Blake could only watch as they were transported away, the blast striking the empty earth where they had once been. "Power down," he said, just standing there, staring at the space where Hunter had been, "Until next time brother." And then he was gone; leaving the battlefield bathed in early evening light.

_xxx_

"What the hell just happened?" Shane asked as the rangers reappeared in Ninja Ops.

"Yo dudes, I just saved your asses, that's what," an annoyingly familiar voice came from the direction of the computer.

Shane groaned, "Who reactivated him?" he asked as CyberCam appeared.

"I did," Sensei replied, emerging from his hut. "I had to get you out of there and quickly."

"I don't understand," Tori said quietly.

"Well dude it's simple. I just pressed this button here and like whoosh, here you are. Safe and sound, not in the little pieces that you would have been if that Blake-dude had hit you with his big gun." CyberCam said enthusiastically.

"That's not what I meant," Tori said with a small smile, "I meant what happened back there, with Blake."

"Lothor has activated an ancient ranger energy in order to give Blake the extra power he revealed," Sensei said in a solemn voice. "It is bad news; that power can only be wielded by someone that is committed to the destruction of Earth, someone who is pure evil."

"In other words we had our asses handed to us," Hunter said shortly, after the implications of what Sensei had said sunk in. "By my brother." With that he got up and walked out of Ninja Ops, leaving the others in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'll go and see him," Tori volunteered. No one else objected and she followed Hunter up to ground level and found him standing amongst the rubble, an unreadable expression on his face. "Hey there," she said softly, coming up behind him and putting a hand on his arm. "Are you ok?"

He gave her a sad smile, "That wasn't my brother Tori. It looked like him and sounded like him but it wasn't Blake. He'd never do that, not to me." He shook his head, "I can't take this. It's all happened so fast. I just feel so helpless, knowing that my brother is evil and I…I'm not even meant to be here am I?"

Tori didn't know what to say; nothing she could say would bring Hunter any real comfort, and she felt his pain as clearly as she felt her own. He was right, that hadn't been Blake, not the Blake she knew and loved. "We'll beat this," she said firmly. "We'll get Blake back and everything will be ok."

Hunter looked down at her hand resting on her arm, the strange feelings resurfacing in him. He looked up into her eyes and saw the unshed tears shining in them. "What is it?"

She shook her head, the lump in her throat making it hard to talk, "I missed you so much," she whispered. "I didn't realise how much you meant to me, to all of us, until you were gone and now you're back and Blake's… Somehow I don't know what's worse. Losing you, or fighting Blake."

Hunter just stared at her, and Tori found herself staring back into his blue eyes. Conscious thought was lost as they moved closer, Hunter bending down slightly so their lips met in a tender kiss. Suddenly, Hunter realised what they were doing and quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done that." He hurried away, leaving Tori staring after him, her thoughts a mess.

_I kissed Hunter_… She felt numb. _I betrayed Blake. Blake is my boyfriend, how could I have kissed his brother_? But another part of her, deep down in her soul, had actually enjoyed it. She raised her fingers to her lips, touching the place where the crimson ranger's lips had brushed hers. _I kissed Hunter_!

_xxx_

Hunter walked through the trees, his head in a whirl. The heat of the summer day was draining from the air, being replaced by a cool evening breeze. He had kissed Tori, his brother's girlfriend! And he had liked it. What was up with him? He had never seen Tori as anything more than a friend, more of a sister after she had started dating Blake. Even when the brothers had first met the Winds, it hadn't been the blonde water ninja that he had been interested in… so why did he suddenly have these feelings for her?

When he got back to Ninja Ops it was late and almost dark outside. Shane, Dustin and Tori had gone home, and Hunter was relieved. After hanging around the main room for a couple of hours he announced that he was going to turn in. Ignoring the worried look he received from Cam, he walked into the little room that Blake and him had shared. It was quite easy to see whose side was whose – Blake had always been slightly tidier than Hunter and it was almost like a line had been drawn down the centre of the room with one side being relatively clean (you could seen patches of floor at least) and the other being a complete bombsite!

Hunter manoeuvred through the piles of clothes and stuff that littered the floor on his side and cleared a space on his bed. Without getting undressed or getting underneath the covers he just lay flat on his back and stared up at the ceiling; his thoughts a mess. It was hard to believe that is was only this morning that he had woken up in the woods to see his brother disappear with the enemy. A lot had happened since then, an awful lot. Finding out that he had died; the fight against Blake in his new ranger form; _Tori_…

With those thoughts swirling around his head, Hunter drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	15. Early Morning Emergency

Heya folks! I'm back with the next installment. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and hope exams aren't draining people too much. It's my last ever day of school this Friday so kinda sad, kinda happy but really really wierd!

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me so far! It's not over yet! Here's chapter 15. Read, review and enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Early Morning Emergency**

"What have I told you about surfing alone?" Hunter heard himself say to Tori as he walked up to the blonde water ninja on the beach.

She smiled at him, "But I just couldn't resist. The waves just calling to me."

"Excuses excuses," Hunter said, feeling a grin creep onto his face.

Tori moved closer to him, "I guess you'll just have to learn how to surf then," she whispered in his ear. "Come on then, I'll teach you."

"I'm not getting in that water," he replied firmly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh now you're acting like your brother," Tori said with a sigh. "Stop being such a baby."

He shrugged, "I'm not getting in that water and that's that."

"Oh really?" Tori raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that." An evil grin passed across her face.

"Tori don't you dare," Hunter heard himself beg the water ninja but it was too late. A wave of water came out of nowhere and crashed over him, drenching him. He glanced down to see his navy shirt plastered to his body.

Tori made a show of looking him up and down. "Nice," was all she said.

"You'll pay for that," he cried and began chasing her down the beach…

_xxx_

Hunter's eyes snapped open and he lay still for a few minutes, feeling disorientated. _That was weird_ he thought, trying to shake the residue of the dream from his head. It hasn't felt like a dream though; more like a memory, but he was positive he had never been in that situation. The dream remained, as clear as if it _had_ been a memory and he played it back in his mind. Him and Tori alone on a beach talking about surfing… No, he was positive that had never happened. It must have just been a very weird, very realistic dream. Well, it was possible…

Hunter rolled over and looked at the time – 4am. He groaned and hauled himself into a sitting position on the edge of his bed and with a sigh realised he was still dressed. He ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair as the last remnants of sleep left him. _Great, 4am and I'm wide awake_, he sighed and got up.

Ninja Ops was eerily quiet – both Sensei and Cam were still asleep. _As I should be_ Hunter thought as he made his way into the training dojo just off the main room and began a kata to try to clear his head. The combinations of punches and blocks, attacks and defences came naturally, his body moving fluidly from one set to another. His mind calmed as he concentrated on the moves; his sole focus on the kata.

Suddenly a noise caught his attention and he spun around to face the doorway and dropped into a fighting stance. There was no one there. Hunter's blue eyes darted about, searching the shadows, and his whole body was tense, waiting for…something. The room was empty, yet the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end.

Puzzled he straightened up and, with a last glance at the empty doorway, turned around – and found himself staring into two big brown eyes.

Hunter gave an involuntary yell and stumbled back, staring at his brother. How had he got in? It was impossible…

"Hunter," Blake whispered. Hunter didn't answer and, with his eyes fixed on his brother, took a fighting stance. "Help me," the younger Bradley brother whispered and Hunter noticed that he was wearing his old ninja uniform. "Please?" he begged, tears in his eyes. "Save me Hunter, I don't want to be like this."

"Like what? Be like what Blake?" the blonde ninja asked, daring to believe that his brother had returned.

"Evil," Blake replied softly.

"What can I do? How can I save you?" Hunter stepped towards his brother, but as he approached Blake began to fade. "How can I save you Blake?" Hunter yelled, running forward.

"Help me…" His brother's final, whispered plea rang in his ears as Blake disappeared.

"Blake!" Hunter yelled, but there was no answer. Stunned and confused, Hunter sank to his knees.

Suddenly Cam, with Sensei following behind, burst into the room. "What's the matter Hunter? Are you ok? We heard you yelling," Cam asked, worry etched across his face.

Hunter turned to look at them, "I'm fine. I just… I thought I saw Blake but I was wrong." He stood up, "I'm fine, I…" A wave of exhaustion washed over him and he fell forward onto the mats.

"Hunter?" Cam was beside the crimson ranger in an instant. "What's wrong?" He drew his hand away from Hunter's skin in shock, "Father he's burning up," he exclaimed.

Hunter's face was pale and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, yet he was shivering. "Cold, so cold," he muttered, almost to himself.

Cam draped on of Hunter's arms across his shoulders and put his own arm around his waist to support him. Half helping, half carrying Hunter, Cam managed to manoeuvre him into the makeshift infirmary they had set up just off the main room and got him onto a bed.

"Hey," he said softly as the thunder ninja's eyes flickered open. Cam was disturbed to see they were unnaturally bright. Hunter managed a small smile at the Samurai before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell into a fevered sleep.

Cam glanced at his father, "What's the matter with him?"

Sensei shook his head, "I don't know son, but it isn't good…"


	16. The Waiting Game

Heya everyone. Sorry for the delay in updating. I am in the middle of exams at the moment! But today it is my 18th birthday (fully legal now!) so as my present to all of you, here is the next chapter!

Shoutouts (haven't done these in a while) - CamFan4Ever: I say one thing... mwahahahahahahahahah'cough'. Jnr Cpl Scarlett: Answers will appear I promise. garnetred: Thanks. Ukume: A hoax? Not quite. All will become clear. MasterLi: Have patience! Wicked-59: Well I can see what couple you want lol!

A big thank-you to everyone else who has reviewed, and a 'heya' to any other readers out there! Hope you're all liking the story so far and here is Chapter 16. You know what I'm gonna say... read, review and enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**The Waiting Game**

"Where's Sensei and Hunter?" Shane asked when the three wind ninjas arrived at Ninja Ops early the next morning to find only a tired-looking Cam in the main room.

Cam shook his head and glanced up from the scrolls he was studying, "They're in the next room," he said, indicating the door to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Dustin asked, suddenly serious.

"You'd better have a look for yourself," Cam said, standing up.

They followed him though into the room they used as a makeshift hospital and stared at the sight. Hunter lay on one of the beds with Sensei sitting on the table beside him. The rangers moved closer and were horrified to see the condition the thunder ranger was in. His skin was pale but sweat trickled down his face and his dirty blonde hair was plastered to his forehead. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he thrashed about on the bed as if trying to fight off some invisible enemy. He was muttering inaudible words in between his ragged gasps for breath.

"What happened?" Shane asked, repeating Dustin's earlier question.

Cam shrugged, "We, me and dad, were woken at about four thirty this morning by Hunter yelling, so we go to investigate and find him in the training dojo on his knees. I ask if he's ok and he says he's fine; he just thought he saw Blake. He stands up and collapses straight away. I go over to him and he's shivering and saying he's cold yet he's burning up. I get him here and he's been like this ever since." Cam sighed, "We don't know what's wrong."

"Blake did this?" Tori asked, her eyes fixed on Hunter.

Cam shook his head, "No."

"Dude, but you said Hunter said…"

"That's what Hunter _said_," Cam cut Dustin off. "I've run all the scans I can think of, and checked security about three times and there is no way Blake could have been here. Hunter was alone."

"Could this be one of those side-effects you mentioned, Sensei?" Dustin asked, moving closer to the thunder ninja.

Sensei nodded, "That is a possibility Dustin," he said, speaking for the first time.

"So what do we do?" Shane asked, always the practical thinker.

"We wait," the rangers' mentor said, hopping off the table onto his son's shoulders. "Cam and I shall continue to go through the scrolls and see what we can find. Someone needs to stay with Hunter…"

"I will," Tori said quickly. Dustin shut his mouth from where he had been about to volunteer.

Sensei shot her a sharp look but nodded, "Very well. Shane, Dustin, there is not much you can do around here at the moment. I suggest you go back home and try to carry on as normally as possible. Dustin, you have work today don't you?"

The earth ninja slapped a hand to his forehead, "Dude, I totally forgot. Kelly would have killed me if I hadn't turned up."

Shane sighed, "I guess I could go skating. Haven't been in a while…" He brightened up marginally at that thought.

"Come on then bro," Dustin said, reluctantly heading for the exit, "I'm going to be late." Shane followed him to the door but as they were about to leave Dustin turned around and said seriously, "If anything changes with Hunter, we want to know alright?"

Cam nodded, "Of course."

Satisfied, the red and yellow rangers left. Cam looked at his father and Sensei gave him a small smile, "Let us have a look at these scrolls then."

_xxx_

Tori sat next to Hunter's bed, staring at the fevered crimson ranger as he tossed and turned, mumbling incoherent words. Her thoughts were a mess as she watched him. Yesterday he had been fine. Yesterday he had come back to life. Yesterday he had kissed her… She took his hand in hers and held it. "Don't you dare die on us Hunter," she whispered fiercely. "Not after everything you've put us through; after everything you've put _me_ through."

As if he had heard her, Hunter's eyes flicked open. They were unnaturally bright and Tori knew it was the fever that was causing it. He moaned softly.

"Hush," she said gently to him, touching his cheek. "It's ok. I'm here."

Hunter smiled at her and a peaceful expression passed across his face. "I love you," he said in a quiet but audible voice. Then his eyes closed and he was lost once again to the fevered sleep.

Tori's own eyes went wide as she realized what he had said. _I love you_. Had he really meant it? Or had it just been the fever talking? He had definitely said it, and if he did really love her, what did that mean for her? She stroked his head softly as she tried to sort out her confusing thoughts. Who did _she_ love, Blake…or Hunter?

_xxx_

"You're late." Kelly didn't look up as Dustin hurried into Storm Chargers.

"I'm so sorry Kel, it won't…"

"Happen again?" She sighed, "You say that every time. I suppose I have to be thankful you turned up this time." Her brow furrowed, "Where's your partners in crime?" she asked, meaning Hunter and Blake.

"I, uh…" Dustin was lost for words. How was he supposed to answer that; one of them is evil and the other died yesterday but he's ok now…

"They're ill." He turned around to see Shane enter Storm Chargers.

"I thought you'd gone skating?" he asked the air ninja.

Shane shrugged and gave his yellow counterpart a meaningful look, "I didn't feel like it," he said lightly.

"Ill?" Kelly's eyes narrowed. "You're telling me that _both_ Blake and Hunter are ill?"

"Yep." Shane jumped onto the counter where he sat swinging his legs.

"What's wrong?"

"Dunno some sort of bug or something. But don't worry Kel, I'll give you a hand if you're that short-staffed," he offered.

Kelly smiled and indicated the empty shop, "Business is a little slow today but I appreciate the offer. What you could do is give Dustin a hand rearranging that bike display," she waved a hand vaguely in the direction of said bikes.

Shane hopped down off the counter, "Sure thing Kel."

Silence descended in the shop as the two men set about dismantling and rearranging the display and Kelly busied herself with the account books. The only sound was a couple of heated whispered discussion about what should go where and the occasional clang when someone (namely Dustin) dropped something.

But it was Kelly that broke the silence, "Uh guys, didn't you say Blake was ill today?"

"Yeah he's real sick," Dustin said absently before turning to Shane, "Dude, do you think red or yellow for the helmet?"

Shane grinned, "Red of course. Why do you ask Kel?" he added.

"Because he's just about to enter the shop," Kelly replied, giving both men a stern look.

Shane and Dustin froze. "Kel I think you'd better leave," Shane said as the two of them stood up.

"What's going on?" Kelly demanded. She marched up to Blake, "They said you were ill."

"They would say that," he replied. "Now get out of my way."

"Don't speak to me like that," Kelly replied, getting angry.

"I said get out of my way," Blake said in icy tones. Kelly stood there, shocked and Blake swiped her aside. She flew back and landed with a crash into a rail of clothes.

"Kelly!" Dustin ran to her, "Are you ok?"

She winced but managed a smile, "I'm fine." She looked from Shane to Blake and then back to Dustin, "What's going on here?"

Dustin looked at Shane, who nodded. "There's no time to explain now but you have to get out of here. Trust me."

Kelly was about to protest but as she stared into Dustin's deep brown eyes she saw a depth and seriousness in them that she had never seen before. "You owe me an explanation," she said and, while Dustin went back to stand next to Shane, she crawled towards the back room. But instead of leaving like Dustin had asked her to, she just hid and peered around the doorframe.

Shane and Dustin dropped into a fighting stance and eyed Blake warily. "What do you want?" the air ninja asked, his eyes never leaving his once teammate's face.

The ex-navy ranger laughed, "Your destruction, what else? Midnight Ranger, Power Up," he yelled and there was again that flash of pure darkness and once daylight returned Blake was standing there in his new ranger form.

Dustin and Shane exchanged a look and silent agreement passed between them before they cried out, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form." Kelly couldn't help but gasp when she saw the red and yellow rangers standing in their place. _That explains a lot_ she thought.

"Cam we have a problem down at Storm Chargers. Need backup kinda urgently," the red ranger said into his communicator.

"Ok Shane, me and Tori will be with you shortly," the samurai replied from Ninja Ops.

Dustin stepped forward, "How about we take this outside?" he suggested.

"My pleasure," Blake growled and moved at lightening speed. There was the sound of smashing glass and the yellow ranger was hurled though the front window. "After you," Midnight added, grinning under his helmet. _This is just too easy_…

_xxx_

Sensei watched the battle unfold on the screen in front of him, wincing as he saw Cam and Tori join a badly beaten Shane and Dustin. They needed to find out what was wrong with Blake, and soon, before some serious damage was done.

A sudden noise from behind him made him turn around. A smile crossed his face as he saw who stood there, "Your friends need you. Are you up to it?"

"You need to ask?" came the reply, and a crimson streak left Ninja Ops to join the battle…


	17. Visions of the Past

Back with the next update and I've finished school! Wahoo! Hope this chapter answers, or at least hints at the answers, that you've all been looking for. Maybe.

Shoutouts: **Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - Heh heh, not telling. But yes, game on! **CamFan4Ever** - Thank you, I'm really glad you liked it! Here's an update. **garnetred** - Yes, Tori will have a lot to think about. Glad you enjoyed it. **Ukume** - No worries! Nice to have you back!

Here's chapter 17. Read, review and enjoy!  
_  
the real vampire_

* * *

**Visions of the Past**

_He pulled his bike to a halt, his brother appearing beside him, and they both removed their helmets. _

"_Hey there. How's it going?" The voice came from a brown-haired, yellow clad racer walking towards them. _

_His brother swung his leg off his bike and eyed the newcomer suspiciously, "Track's a little soggy," he said dismissively. _

_The guy shrugged, "Didn't seem to slow you guys down."_

_He walked around the bikes and slapped hands with the yellow racer, "Hey I'm Blake."_

_The guy grinned, "Nice to meet you."_

"_My brother, Hunter," he waved a hand in the direction of the blonde crimson racer. _

_Hunter nodded, "Hey."_

_xxx_

Hunter groaned as he tried to fight the fever that had consumed him. This wasn't his memory; he knew that. Seeing himself… it was weird. He tried to fight it, pull away from it, but the fever kept its tight grip on him and the memory continued.

_xxx_

_The newcomer took a step back, a puzzled expression crossing his face, "What, you guys are brothers?" There was a sceptical tone in his voice._

"_We're adopted," Hunter said shortly. _

"_Oh right, cool. Well my name's Dustin," the yellow racer got around to introducing himself. "I haven't seen you guys out here before. Where's the home track?"_

"_Uh we come down from…" he began but Hunter interrupted. _

"_You wouldn't have heard of it." _

_He laughed, "Easy bro." He turned back to Dustin, "And then he wonders why he doesn't have any friends. Hey listen man, you were pretty fast out there before." _

_Dustin gave a small laugh and ran his fingers through his shoulder-length brown hair, "Yeah right man. I must be giving up a couple of seconds a lap on you guys."_

"_You get too much air on your jumps. Slows you down," Hunter cut in quite roughly._

_He could see Dustin was quite taken back by his brother's rude manner but had to agree with what Hunter was saying, "He's right; dark and brooding, but right." Seeing Dustin was a little put out, he added, "Listen, uh, what are you doing now? You wanna follow us?" _

_Dustin looked tempted, but he cast a look behind him at the redhead he was with, "Um actually man can I take a rain check, I gotta be somewhere."_

_Hunter stood up and jabbed a finger against Dustin's breastplate, "Yeah no worries. Next time," and with that he walked off._

_Dustin nodded, "Yeah, cool, next time." He gave him a grin before wandering off, leaving him to follow his brother. _

"_Later," he called after Dustin._

_xxx_

That was strange. Although barely conscious, Hunter still felt a little freaked out to say the least at seeing himself through his brother's eyes. That had to be it; he remembered that conversation. It was when they had first met Dustin at the track. They'd known exactly who he was, but had been planning his demise at the time. Seeing that again, through Blake's perspective, Hunter realised just how much of an asshole he had been to the Winds when they first met. But he had no time to dwell on this; the fever reclaimed him and another 'memory' engulfed him…

_xxx_

_He was riding his bike along the path next to the beach when he noticed that all the water had suddenly disappeared from the sea. Then he saw Tori and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the monster attacking her. He knew that the Wind Ranger's morphers had been trashed in his and his brother's earlier attack, so she was helpless. Now wasn't the time for her to die, and maybe he could use this to his advantage…_

"_Hang on Tori, I'm coming," he yelled as he rode his bike towards her and the monster. He pulled his bike into a tight circular skid around the monster, "Eat some beach," he yelled as it fell over. He stopped his bike in front of her and looked into her blue eyes, "Run," he said to her._

"_Blake?" There was puzzlement in her eyes._

"_I'll distract him," he said and turned his bike back towards the monster._

"_No," Tori protested, but he ignored her and drove very quickly at the monster. "Stop! Don't!" she yelled after him. _

_He pulled a wheelie as he neared the monster, but the frog-creature just jumped over him and he sped underneath. "Blake, watch your back!" He heard Tori yell and the next thing he knew he was being fired at. His bike skidded around and he fell off sideways, hitting the sand and rolling. _

"_Got him," the monster said triumphantly. _

Damn_ he thought as the frog moved in for the kill. _It's not supposed to go like this_…_

_Just then Tori jumped in with a flying kick to monster's back, turning its attention on to her. "That hurt," it growled and there was a fierce fight between it and the unmorphed blue ranger. He managed to get to his feet and pulled his bike up. He turned it in time to see Tori thrown back and hit the sand. The monster began to laugh again, "And now my polytrons will finish the job," it said as it released them towards her._

_He didn't think, just slammed the accelerator and flew his bike in front of her, "Tori," the word escaped his mouth as the polytrons hit him hard on the chest. The air was knocked from his lungs and there was an explosion as he was thrown off his bike. For the second time this fight, he hit the beach and rolled. He groaned; the polytrons hurt. "Blake, Blake." Tori rushed to his side as he pulled off his helmet. He vaguely felt her roll him onto his back, but his last thought was '_Hunter is going to kill me_' as darkness washed over him. His brother would have a fit if he knew what he was up to, which was why he hadn't told him. Time for him to take the initiative for once… _

_The next thing he remembered was hearing voices and felt the polytrons being pulled off. Despite now being fully conscious, he kept his eyes firmly shut._

"_Did you get them off in time?" he heard Tori ask as she took his hand. _

_A male voice, one he didn't recognise, replied, "I think so. This guy must drink a lot of water." _

"_His name is Blake," he heard Tori say. _

_The man replied shortly, "I don't care what his name is. Dad is going to flip when he finds out you brought him here." _

Dad_? This must be their Sensei's son, Carl, Ca…something. _

"_Well... maybe he shouldn't find out?" Tori's voice was pleading and coy. He could imagine the smile on the guy's face. Who could resist her? _

_Not this guy that's for sure; "The morphers are on a consol inside. Go get them, I'll stay here."_

"_Thanks Cam," Tori said and he felt her leave his side. _

"_Men as a species are doomed," he heard the guy, Cam, say. _

_Slowly and carefully he allowed his eyes to open a little. Enough to take in his surroundings and see Tori open the secret entrance into Ninja Ops. He smiled and let his eyes shut again. His brother would be pleased…_

_xxx_

Hunter's eyes flickered open as he felt the cool hand on his cheek. He smiled when he saw Tori and the words, unbidden, remnants of his brother's memories, spilled out of his mouth, "I love you." He saw her eyes widen in shock, and wondered why he had said them. Then the fever pulled him back into the twisted world of memories that were not his own.

_xxx_

"_Tori, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he called out to the seemingly empty surroundings. "Look, how was I supposed to know you hated spiders?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Man I hate it when Hunter's right," he muttered. _

"_What's Hunter got to do with this?" He spun around to see Tori standing there, arms folded and a scowl on her face. _

"_He said you wouldn't appreciate my 'present', but I didn't think you were like most girls." _

"_Oh. So you think it's 'girly' to be afraid of spiders?" she said, a dangerous tone in her voice. _

_He realised the hole he was digging himself into, "Uh…no? Look, I said I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" _

_She shook her head and went to walk away but he lunged for her arm, "Wait..." He was cut off as she grabbed him arm and threw him onto his back. But it was not all going to go her way, as he had kept a hold on her arm and pulled her down on top of him. _

"_Let me go," she said, making a half-hearted attempt to get off him, but he held her firmly. "What are you smirking at," she added, seeing the grin on his face._

"_You're so cute when you're angry," he said and raised his head to steal a kiss from her._

_She froze and stared at him as they broke apart. "How dare you?" she asked as she pushed herself up off him. _

_He got up too, "Admit it, you liked it," he said confidently. _

"_What makes you think I like you?" she asked, challenging him. _

_He shrugged and took a deep breath, "Because I don't think it's possible to feel this strongly about a person who doesn't feel the same."_

"_What do you mean?" she whispered, staring into his brown eyes._

"_I think I love you Tori," he replied quietly. _

_She smiled at him, "I think I love you too," she whispered as their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. _

_xxx_

Hunter gasped as the strength of his brother's feelings hit him. Blake loved Tori; there was no doubt about that. He remembered that day, Tori shrieking and running out of Ninja Ops after Blake had dumped a spider on her lap, Blake running out after her and then both of them coming back later looking quite flushed. Now he knew why!

He tried to open his eyes, but found he was unable to. In a brief moment of calm, he vaguely felt someone's presence near him, and knew it had to be Tori. Suddenly a male voice cut into the silence, "Tori, we have a problem." Cam, it had to be Cam.

"What sort of problem?" Tori's voice was soft and the part of Hunter that wasn't really Hunter but Blake longed to answer her.

"Blake's turned up at Storm Chargers. Dustin and Shane are in trouble." That got Tori's, and Hunter's, the real Hunter's, attention. He struggled once again against the fever but to no avail.

"I'll be back. Hang in there Hunter," Tori whispered to him. "If you die, I'll kill you," she added. That would have made Hunter smile, but he was already lost in another of Blake's memories, this one much older and much more familiar…

_xxx_

"_Blake come downstairs and say hello to your new brother," his mother's voice floated up to where he was playing with his soft toys in his bedroom. As soon as he heard the word 'brother', he ran out of his room as fast as his stubby five-year-old legs could carry him. He carefully walked down the stairs and peered through the railings at the solemn-looking new arrival. _

"_Blake this is Hunter, he's going to be living here now." _

_He stared at the young boy, a couple of years older than himself, with messy blonde hair and big, tear-filled blue eyes. He looked terrified._

"_Hi," he said, smiling reassuringly._

_The newcomer stared at him for a second, before removing his thumb from his mouth and sticking out his tongue at him. _

_He grinned at that, "Come see my teddies." He grabbed Hunter's arm and dragged him away up to his room, his parents exchanging relieved and happy looks behind them. _

"…_and this one's called Aaron," he finished, producing his oldest and tattiest bear._

_Hunter's brow wrinkled up at that, "Aaron?" he asked. All the other bears had had names like 'Ted' and 'Bob', simple and childish, but this one was different. _

"_I had a brother called Aaron but he's gone," he answered. _

_There was silence and Hunter swallowed before saying, "I had a brother once too, but he's gone as well."_

_Blake patted him on the shoulder, "It's ok. I'll be your brother and I won't go nowhere." _

_Hunter looked up, a rare grin appearing on his young, serious face. At that moment, they both knew everything was going to be ok..._

_xxx_

Hunter's eyes snapped open and he took in a huge rasping breath. He lay there, shaking for a long moment, as the remnant of the… dreams? Memories? Whatever, left him. The fever had broken and his breathing slowly returned to normal. The crimson ranger began to take notice of his surroundings clearly for the first time and saw that he was in the infirmary, and alone. But he was pretty sure that Tori had been there at some point, and Cam, and the others, or had they? Everything was…messed up, confused. Hunter sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Where was everyone? The fogginess was leaving his head and clarity had returned. He swung his legs around to the side of the bed and eased himself up, gingerly testing his strength. To his surprise and joy he felt fine. Standing up he made his way into the main room, and saw the fight between the Wind Rangers and Cam against his brother. Four to one was the sort of odds the rangers liked and favoured, but even they could see they were losing.

Sensei heard his approach and turned to face him, "Your friends need you. Are you up to it?"

Hunter grinned, "You need to ask?" he replied, and then ninja streaked out of Ninja Ops to the battle. The knight in crimson armor again…

* * *

By the way, this story as well as my 'Four Days in NYC' have both been nominated for awards atJadelyn Ja Lee's'Hope For The World Fanfiction Awards'. Resurrection for Best Angst; Best Drama; and Best Ninja Storm Fic, and Four Days for Best Comedy and Best SPD Fic... So if you like them please vote for me! 

You can vote at: http / groups. msn. com/JadedRose or visit Jadelyn Ja Lee's page for the link!


	18. So Be It

Just a quick note to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far: **CamFan4Ever**, **nikki-browneyes**, **garnetred**, **Jnr Cpl Scarlett**, **Seren Maris**, **:-D** and **Ukum**e. Cheers for the support guys! Glad you're liking it so far.

One quick thing with thi chapter... the Japanese word that Cam yells... I'll leave it to your imagination what he's saying! An easy way to keep the rating of the chapter down. 'Grins' Here's chapter 18. Hope you like! Read, review and enjoy!

_the real vampire_**

* * *

**

**So Be It**

The rangers were losing. It was four on one and yet Blake was beating them with apparent ease. But despite this the rangers still fought fiercely; they were going to give as good as they got. Or try to at least.

"_Chikushoume_!" Cam yelled as he was thrown back into Shane, who was shocked to hear the curses that exploded from under the helmet of the normally mild-tempered Samurai.

"You ok?" Shane asked as he helped the green ranger to his feet.

Cam winced as he put his weight on his foot and then straightened. "I'll live," he said. "Damn, Blake is kicking our butts out here. Where's Hunter when we need him? It's just typical; whenever we need him he's never around. Bloody unreliable…"

Shane let him finish, knowing his anger was not directed at Hunter, but rather came from worry about their crimson teammate and helplessness in the face of the seemingly unbeatable Blake.

"Come on," he said as Cam finally fell quiet, "Let's try and give Dustin and Tori a breather."

While Cam and Shane had been thrown back, the yellow and blue rangers had been vainly trying to get the upper hand on the midnight ranger. Dustin was thrown back and Tori found herself face to face with her boyfriend.

"Blake?" Her voice caught in her throat, "You don't want to be doing this. Not to us, not to me."

"Oh please, spare me the theatrics," he hissed and went to strike her, but an energy bolt struck him instead, sending him flying.

"Am I late?" The smoke from the blast cleared to reveal the crimson ranger standing there, already morphed.

"Hunter!" The others ran to join him.

"You ok bro?" Shane asked. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," Hunter said, "But I'm fine for the moment. We've got to get out of here guys."

"What?"

"Leave Blake?"

"That's crazy; he'll hurt people."

Hunter held up his hands to stem the flood of protests. "No. Blake is here for us right now. He's not going to hurt anyone else until he's finished with us. And we can't beat him, not like this. The most important thing we can do right now is survive. So let's call CyberCam and get the hell out of here."

A blast of energy flew over their heads causing them to duck. "CyberCam, we need to get back to Ninja Ops," Shane said into his communicator.

"Going so soon?" Blake's sardonic laugh rang over the noise of the dieing explosion. "What about your little red headed friend still hiding inside?" he added, gesturing with his blaster towards Storm Chargers.

"Kelly," Dustin yelled and ran away from the group back into the shop.

"Dustin!" they yelled after him, but he took no notice.

"Damn him," Shane cursed.

"Go. I'll get him back," Hunter said, making to run after the impulsive yellow ranger. He turned to see them still standing there, "Go!" he yelled.

Three coloured streaks of red, blue and green light departed, and Hunter continued to run after Dustin, but was intercepted by the midnight ranger. "Not so fast bro," he hissed as he grabbed him and threw him back. "Let's give the airhead something to keep him busy." As he spoke he turned and fired a couple of energy blasts through the shattered window of the sports shop.

Hunter could only watch in horror as smoke began to billow from the broken window. "That does it," he growled and launched himself at his brother.

Meanwhile inside the trashed shop Dustin had been flung into one of the rails and been forced to demorph. Coughing as the acrid smoke filled his lungs, he began to search desperately for the red haired owner of Storm Chargers, "Kelly, Kelly," he yelled, wiping his stinging eyes. Finally he heard an answering cry coming from the back room. "Kelly, hold on, I'm coming." Threading through the debris his eyes struggled to adjust to the smoky darkness but then his vision cleared and he could make out a figure on the floor. "Kelly!"

"Dustin!" she gasped.

"Are you ok?" the yellow ranger ran to her where she lay, half buried under some rubble.

"My legs are stuck but I'm ok," she coughed.

Dustin looked at the beam that had fallen across her, "Don't move, I'm going to get you out," he said as he began to carefully remove some of the pieces from around her, very aware of the flames that were beginning to take hold in the main room. Time was running out.

Outside, Hunter and Blake were engaged in a fierce, close combat battle and, although it was clear that Blake was the stronger of the two, Hunter was managing to hold his own. He had to, for Dustin and Kelly's sakes. Circling away from his brother, he grabbed a couple of seconds' precious rest. _Come on Dustin, I can't keep this up much longer…_

_xxx_

The others transported in to Ninja Ops and rushed to the screen to watch the unfolding drama. "Where the hell is Dustin?" Shane asked, staring fixedly at the screen as if to make the yellow ranger appear by sheer strength of will.

Tori meanwhile kept her eyes locked on the crimson and midnight rangers. Her boyfriend and her boyfriend's brother, the guy who had kissed her and told her he loved her; the guy who had stirred up such mixed feelings in her. She gasped as Blake got a strong kick through Hunter's defences that sent him flying back. Even though his face was covered by a helmet, she could imagine the look of pain and hurt on the crimson ranger's face, not all of it physical. Her fingers went to her lips where he had kissed her only the night before and, as she saw him take another hit from his brother, her feelings for Hunter became suddenly clear…

_xxx_

Back outside Storm Chargers, Hunter knew he was tiring. He had to end it soon, otherwise Blake would, and it wouldn't be a happy one. Seeing an opening in Blake's defence, he pulled out his crimson blaster and fired a direct shot into his brother's chest. The midnight ranger hadn't been expecting it, so the energy blast took him more by surprise than pain. He flew back and hit the ground, undergoing a forced demorph. Hunter didn't hang around; as soon as Blake hit the floor and his suit shattered, he turned and ran into the burning shop to find his teammate and boss.

"Dustin? Kelly?" he yelled as he fought he was through the flames, glad of his morphed form.

"Hunter, in the back room," Dustin's reply was almost lost in the crackle of the fire. "I need some help to get this beam off her," he coughed as Hunter appeared.

The helmeted figure nodded and began to help clear the smaller pieces of rubble away from the barely-conscious woman on the floor. Finally, with the smoke thickening so much that visibility was almost zero, Dustin and the morphed Hunter managed to lift the final beam off Kelly.

The unmorphed yellow ranger lifted his boss gingerly, "Hunter we've got to get out of here," he coughed as the smoke closed in.

The crimson ranger nodded and pulled out his blaster, "Hope your insurance covers this Kelly," he muttered, and fired. The energy blast knocked a hole in the back wall and the three of them stumbled out into the sunlight.

Gasping in the fresh air, Hunter demorphed and contacted Ninja Ops, "Cam, three for transportation."

"Three?" Dustin wheezed.

"I think we owe Kelly an explanation," the blonde ninja said with a rueful smile at the dirty, pale redhead. She managed a weak smile back.

Dustin took her hand and pulled her close, "You ok with this?" She nodded and stepped into his open arms. A yellow light began to build around the two of them and Kelly shut her eyes tightly as they disappeared.

Suddenly an energy blast sailed over Hunter's head and ricocheted off a nearby wall, causing him to duck. He turned to see an unmorphed Blake, blaster held casually in hand, walking towards him. Their eyes met as the crimson glow began to build around the blonde ninja, the light reaching a peak.

Blake held his gaze and smiled grimly, "Next time we meet _brother_, it will be the last," he promised.

As Hunter was transported away, his final, whispered words to his brother echoed in the sudden silence, "So be it…"


	19. Truths Realised

Well everyone I hope you're enjoying the summer. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Here's chapter 19. Let me know what you think!

_the real vampire_

**

* * *

**

**Truths Realised**

When Hunter arrived back at Ninja Ops, Shane and Dustin were giving a shocked and agitated Kelly the 'grand tour'. The owner of Storm Chargers was overwhelmed to discover that the group of seemingly normal teens were in fact the Power Rangers, who saved Blue Bay Harbor and the world on an every-day basis.

"Why?" she asked as Dustin attempted to explain to her how they had became rangers.

"Because we are Earth's last hope," Shane said seriously. "The three of us had been training together for years; we weren't going to let everyone down."

"Only three of you?" Kelly looked meaningfully at where Hunter had just arrived.

Dustin needed no more encouragement to launch into the story of how Hunter and Blake had been on the opposite side and had fought against the Winds before finally joining them.

"I'm never going to tell you off for being late again," she muttered to Dustin when he finished.

Hunter meanwhile had been doing some serious thinking and suddenly the pieces of the jigsaw began to fit together for him; why he'd had all those visions from Blake's life, why he felt the way he did about Tori, and why he was alive at all. He wasn't sure what Blake had done, or if it was even possible, he would have to speak to Sensei about it. But there was one person he had to talk to first, and it wasn't going to be easy…

"Tori could I have a word please?" he asked her in a low voice. She turned away from the computer to look at him and he gestured to the exit, "In private."

"Sure." She flashed him a smile that would have taken Blake's breath away and he followed her out of the base and up into the ruins of the Wind Ninja Academy. She walked a little way from the entrance and waited for him, an expectant look on her face.

"What is it?" she asked as he walked over to her.

How was he going to say this? Oh well… He took a deep breath and began, "I've been feeling a lot of unusual stuff lately, stuff I've never felt before and I've realized something…"

Tori smiled, "I hope it's what I think it is," she whispered and moved closer. She put a hand to Hunter's cheek but before their lips could touch, Hunter put his hands on her shoulders and, firmly but gently, pushed her away.

The confusion was apparent on Tori's face as Hunter continued. "All this stuff I've been feeling – they're not my feelings. They're Blake's. Whatever he did to me, a part of him was, I dunno, transferred to me." He looked up into Tori's blue eyes and saw the puzzlement in them. He knew what he was about to say was going to hurt her, "He loves you Tori, more than I or anyone else could. I can't do this to him; I can't love you. I'm sorry."

She stared at him in silence for a minute as what he said sunk in. "You just said you loved me Hunter. Two hours ago you said you loved me. You asked me to chose between you and Blake, and I chose you and now you're just _sorry_?" she spat bitterly and made to walk away.

He grabbed for her arm, "Tor, that wasn't me saying it. It was Blake. Don't ask me how. I don't know. I…"

"Get away from me," she almost shrieked at him. "Those words came out of your mouth Hunter. Yours, not your brother's. How can it be him?" Before he could answer her, she shook her head in disgust, "Don't… just don't." And, with tears spilling down her cheeks, she ran off into the woods.

Hunter stared after her for a couple of minutes, unsure what to do. As hard as it had been, he had had to tell her. It wouldn't have been right for him to pretend that he felt the same as she did, when they weren't his feelings. He could only hope that she would realise that too. His brother, his _real_ brother, loved her, and he was going to do everything he could to bring him back. With those thoughts in mind, he made his way back down into Ninja Ops…

_xxx_

Tori ran down through the woods and finally came to a stop at the top of the waterfall that guarded the secret entrance into the Wind Ninja Academy. Tears ran down her cheeks and she struggled for air, her breaths coming in ragged gasps due to recent exertion and sobs. Her thoughts were a mess. In fact, she couldn't think of anything but to cry.

Sinking down on soft grass at the edge of the stream, she allowed the tears to flow freely until her breathing evened out and flood ebbed. Just as she'd been ready to give Blake up for Hunter, to give them both a future together, Hunter had turned around and said that he didn't love her. So what had all that been about, him kissing her and telling her he loved her? What had he been playing at?

As she calmed down, she began to think rationally again, and her mind turned Hunter's words over in her mind, "_All this stuff I've been feeling – they're not my feelings. They're Blake's. Whatever he did to me, a part of him was, I dunno, transferred to me_." Was that possible? That for some reason Hunter was getting all Blake's feelings? It would explain a lot.

"_He loves you Tori, more than I or anyone else could. I can't do this to him; I can't love you. I'm sorry_." Blake had never told her he loved her, but did he need to? She remembered all the little things her used to do for her, seemingly unimportant things but now she realised just what they had meant to her. That smile that appeared on his face only when he saw her, how he went out of his way to speak to her or to make her laugh, the way his eyes lit up when she entered a room, how he always found an excuse to be near her, to touch her. Once they had started dating he would give her little gifts, insignificant seeming things like half of his chocolate bar or a flower he had picked on his way up to Ninja Ops, but in reality all of that had been his way of showing her how much he loved her. Although he had never said those words, he had told her in so many other ways.

Why had she wanted to give all that up? Why had she wanted to choose Hunter over Blake? The answer was clear almost as soon as she thought that. Because he was there, he was real, he wasn't hurting her. She could hold him, touch him, talk to him, laugh with him, and love him. In so many ways, Hunter was just like Blake, and to forget her pain she had wanted to love him, and believe that he loved her. She had never imagined that Blake would have ever hurt her, so the betrayal had stung so badly. But now she knew who she truly loved, and she would give anything to have him back…

_xxx_

"…So what you're saying is you think Blake transferred a part of himself to you to bring you back?" Shane, Dustin, Kelly, Cam and Sensei had listened quietly as Hunter had tried to explain what was happening to him.

Hunter nodded, "Yeah, I know it sounds stupid but what other explanation is there? Because there is no way I could possibly know or feel these things if Blake hadn't done something."

Silence greeted this. Behind them, Tori walked back down into Ninja Ops, her face showing no signs of the tears she had shed.

"And what about seeing Blake? I mean, you said you saw him, but Cam told us there was no possible way," Shane questioned, trying to make sense of what Hunter had said.

Hunter's brow creased up in thought, "I don't know," he said slowly. "I guess it could have been a hallucination, but it seemed so real. He was asking me to help him, to stop him being evil…" he trailed off, unable to come up with a rational explanation for his brother's impossible appearance.

"Is there any pattern to these memories or feelings?" Sensei asked into the hush.

Hunter shook his head, "I don't know. I mean, they're all unconnected."

"Nothing linking them?" Sensei pressed. "Nothing in them that could point to why Blake is acting the way he is?"

Hunter shook his head again, "No. Just a couple of old memories and…feelings."

"So dude, you're saying that you saw things from the past from your brother's perspective?" Dustin ran his fingers through his hair, "That must be tough."

"Tough?" Hunter looked at him in puzzlement.

"Well yeah dude. You'd be like seeing your death from his eyes."

Hunter stared at him. "No, strangely that's not one of the things I saw. You'd think it would be there, if it affected him so much. Actually, there weren't any bad memories…" Suddenly realisation dawned on the thunder ninja. "That's it," he whispered.

"What?" They were all looking at him.

"That's it. That's the connection. All the memories and feelings…" he glanced at Tori as he spoke, "…are all good. There are no bad memories; at least, I haven't got them." He turned to look at Sensei, "What does this mean?"

Sensei sighed, "It means I know exactly what Lothor has done, and it isn't good…"


	20. Solution

Well guys, here's the next installment. I'm not sure when the next update will be. I've got my exam results in a week, then I'm flying home (terrorists permitting!) and then a weeks holiday white water rafting and canyoning... So could be a couple of weeks!

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I will do shoutout's in the next chapter! Glad you're all enjoying it so far. Here's chapter 20! Enjoy!

_the real vampire

* * *

**Solution **_

Cam went over to the bookshelf and picked out the scroll his father had indicated. "Here is it," he said and proceeded to read, almost to himself, the incantation that Lothor had used to bring Hunter back, "_Kono seimei ha shi ni totta aru seishin no tame no shiharai de jiyuu ni teikyou sa reru. Kare wo kaihou shi, raito kurayami ichi to no kongo koushin shi nasai watashi wo kiki, shitagai nasai_."

He looked up in horror at his father as the implications of what Lothor had done sunk in.

The look wasn't unnoticed by the rangers, who waited quietly for an explanation. When it appeared Cam wasn't going to elaborate, Shane, impatient as ever, finally spoke up, "Well that's very nice but we don't speak Japanese. Do you mind telling us exactly what that means?"

"A rough translation of it would be," Cam's brow furrowed in thought as he struggled to put it into English, "This life is offered freely in payment for the spirit whom Death has took. Release him and renew him with the Light from now Dark one. Hear me and obey..."

Silence followed until Shane once again broke it, "And I repeat, what exactly does that mean?"

It was Sensei that answered, "It is the reason why Hunter is alive and Blake is evil. In each of us there is the capacity to do good and evil, two sides you could say, one 'good' and one 'evil'. What Lothor has done, what the spell has done, is to separate Blake into these two sides. The good, or 'light', was used to bring Hunter back to life, leaving only the evil, or 'darkness' in Blake. People with both sides have the choice of what side they want to fight for: good or evil. However, evil seeks evil; that is why Blake is working with Lothor, and that is how he can use the power of the Midnight Ranger. It also explains why Hunter's fever and him 'seeing' Blake; it was a spectre, a shadow, of the Light from Blake, wanting to be free of Hunter and back in his own body, and trying to get Hunter to understand what had been done."

Hunter nodded grimly, "Great. So now we know what the problem is, how do I reverse it?"

"Reverse it?" Cam gave Hunter a sharp look.

"Yeah, reverse it. Y'know, undo it so Blake can be back to normal."

Cam looked at his father, who gave him an almost imperceptible nod, and took a deep breath, "Hunter, if you reverse it, or undo it, as you say, then all the good part of himself that Blake put into you will go back to him…"

"Exactly," Hunter cut in.

Cam shook his head, "You don't understand. It is your brother's good part that is keeping you alive. If you were to reverse it, you would die."

The others gasped, but Hunter merely nodded, as if he had already known that, an unreadable expression on his face, "Fine. So what do I have to do?" he repeated.

Tori stared at the crimson ninja in horror. She had thought she would give anything to bring Blake back to her, but _Hunter_? Was she willing to pay that price? Were any of them willing to pay that?

"_Fine_? Hunter you're talking about killing yourself all over again. Dieing. Don't you realise that?" Cam sounded almost hysterical.

"And don't you realise that Blake is evil and is going to destroy us all unless I reverse this? We can't beat him by fighting him; we've got to bring him back."

"But dude, you'll die," Dustin said in a subdued voice, staring inshock at the crimson ranger.

Hunter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I know. But I'd rather be dead than see my brother evil. I should be dead now; I got a second chance, but this isn't _my_ life. I'm not going to waste what time I've got left; I'm going to save Blake."

There was silence, then Shane spoke, a bitter edge to his voice, "So you want to die and leave us again? Leave us to face Lothor and save this planet without you? Leave our team one man down? Seems to me a cowards way out."

Hunter rounded on him angrily, "We're one man down now. We're fighting something that is pure evil but he used to be our friend, my brother. I can't live with him being evil, and none of us are going to live much longer if he stays evil. Dieing is a coward's way out Shane? Facing the unknown, the beyond, through choice to save another… that's being a coward? I think not. But you know, this is my choice, my decision, and you're going to have to live with it, even if I'm not going to." He turned to Cam. "I repeat, how to I undo this?"

Cam hung his head and turned to his father, "I guess I'll have to have a look through the scrolls and see if there is a reversal spell."

His father nodded, "Kelly and I will help you son." The red-haired owner of Storm Chargers looked up in surprise at being included in their plans. "Meanwhile, I suggest the rest of you talk things through with Hunter." He gave the crimson ranger a meaningful look and beckoned him aside, "_Talk_ things through; be understanding. They've lost you once and the pain is still fresh. They are not going to want to lose you again."

Hunter nodded and, while Cam, Kelly and Sensei went to work on the scrolls, he went over the three wind rangers. "Guys, I'm sorry if you think I'm abandoning you, if you think I'm putting my brother first, but you have to understand I'm not. You guys mean a lot to me, and so does my brother, but this isn't about him or you. This is about the whole world. You've fought against Blake, we all have, and he was beating us with ease, toying with us almost. We can keep fighting him, but one day we are going to lose. And how long do you think the world will survive against Lothor without us to protect it? What about all the innocent people that will die? And what about the ninjas still trapped on Lothor's ship? Who is going to save them if we are gone? Yes, you won't have me this way, but you'll have Blake back. You'll be one man down but you'll just be against Lothor again. You might still lose, but this way you'll have much more of a fighting chance. The world is depending on you. And as for me? I am living a lie right now. This isn't my life; it's Blake's, sort of." He looked at Tori, and saw the understanding dawning on her face as she realised what he was saying. "I can't live like this."

Shane opened his mouth to say something, maybe to protest, but he was cut of by a cry from Cam.

"I have it!" The green Samurai flourished a piece of paper triumphantly. "_This_ how you bring Blake back." He put it down on the table and they all crowded in to see…


	21. Golden Tears

Woot! Well I'm back from my holiday which was amazing fun! White water rafting, canyoning, hiking... Yeah, the adreneline junkie loved it!

Well here's the next installment and I have to admit, I'm not sentimental but I felt a little sad writing the next couple of chapters. Why? Better read on to find out! And for all those dying for a shipping... this is what you're gonna get. Hee hee! (Oh, and the damn ruler thingy wasn't working when I uploaded this so am very confused! Gah!)

So read, review and most of all enjoy!

_the real vampire_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

21. Golden Tears 

Hunter raised his eyebrows, "That's it? All I have to do it touch him and say _that_?"

Cam shrugged, "Well, it's a pretty simplified translation but that's basically it, yes."

Hunter stared sceptically at the piece of paper, "If you're sure…"

"Hunter, the words aren't everything," Sensei said solemnly. "You've got to believe in the spell to make it work. You can't just say the words; you've got to mean them."

"Are you sure you want to do this bro?" Shane said, putting a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe there's another way…" Dustin began hopefully.

Hunter looked at the faces of his friends; Cam, his face carefully blank; Dustin, an incredible sadness in his normally happy eyes; Kelly, still a little bemused but fully aware of the implications of what was happening; Shane, serious but worried; and Tori, teary-eyed, who had looked up in hope at Dustin's words.

"No," he said softly, knowing in heart that it was true, yet wishing it wasn't. "There is no other way. My life to give Blake's back; there was never any choice. This is the only way."

He saw the looks of pain and disappointment register on their faces. They'd known it too, but they hadn't wanted to really believe it either. They wanted Blake back, but the thought that it was at the price of Hunter's life was almost unbearable. Tori gave a sob and ran out.

"I'll go and talk to her," Hunter said. No one protested. He didn't look at them as he left; the others had guessed a little of what had been happening between them. Leaving Dustin, Shane, Kelly and Cam inside with Sensei he made his way up to the ruins of their old Ninja school and found Tori sitting on a piece of rubble, her back to him, watching the sunset.

"Hey," he said softly.

She turned to look at him, her tears shining like molten gold on her cheeks in the dying rays of the sun. "It's not fair," she said, her voice a barely audible whisper.

"I told you we can't do this," Hunter began, but was cut off.

"I know. I'm not talking about us. I made a mistake; _we_ made a mistake. I was upset because of Blake and I realise you were right. I love him, and I want him back," she paused.

"But...?"

"But I don't want to lose you either," she gave a cry and flung her arms around him. "Hunter, you've been like a big brother to me, especially over these past few weeks. And I've come to realise how much you mean to me. I don't love you in the way I love Blake, but I _do _love you."

He just held her as she sobbed, "I love you too," he said. "I love all of you. Do you think I want to leave? Do you think I want to… want to _die_?" Tori looked up in surprise to see the golden tears shimmering on Hunter's cheeks as well. "I'm so scared Tori," he whispered, "I mean, I never thought about dying before, but I know I'm going to. I didn't think about it last time, it just happened, but this time it's different; this time it's inevitable. I know it's my choice, but it's never really _been_ my choice. I love my brother more than life itself and I don't want to live knowing that he is some evil, loathsome creature because of me."

Tori had never heard Hunter admit that he was scared of anything, let alone see him cry, but now she just pulled him close and held him as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. How long they sat like that they didn't know, but by the time their tears had ebbed it was almost pitch black.

"Let's go back inside; the others will be worrying," Hunter said to her, strength returning to his voice. He wiped his face and stood up, reaching down to help her onto her feet. She managed a weak smile at him as she accepted his hand and the two of them walked back down the stairs into Ninja Ops.

_xxx_

It was unanimously decided that the three wind rangers were going to stay at Ninja Ops with Hunter and Cam that night. They had had a lot of practice with excuses to their parents and it was clear from the phone calls home, each ranger explaining that they were staying at the others' houses, that it had been done before. Kelly too decided to stay; the phone calls she had to make to her insurance company could wait.

The atmosphere in Ninja Ops was almost that of a party. Tori, Shane and Cam seemed to think that the best thing to act as normal to try and take everyone's minds off tomorrow, and whatever the new day would bring. Shane had got pizza in and was clearly trying to lighten everybody up, an unusual role for the red ranger as the joking side of things was normally left to Dustin.

"Hey Tori," Shane said, a forced grin on his face, "Why did the blonde bring a ladder to the bar?"

Tori stared at him, "You have to be kidding me," she said.

"Because she heard the drinks were on the house," Shane blurted out, ignoring the evil look that Tori was sending at him. There was laughter, albeit slightly strained, and Shane grinned triumphantly at that small success. Even Tori, after punching the red ranger half-heartedly on the shoulder, saw the funny side.

But as the night wore on, there were two people in the room that did not join in the amusement. Dustin had been watching Hunter closely throughout the evening and, although Hunter did sometimes break into the conversation with a smart remark, for the most part he kept quiet, a smile rarely gracing his face, but his eyes never leaving the faces of his friends. The yellow ranger could see the pain the crimson ranger's eyes as clearly as he could feel his own, and could only imagine the turmoil he must be in, but he was being typical Hunter and keeping it all inside. But it was apparent to the earth ninja that he was struggling, and Dustin himself had something important to tell him, that if he never said it he would regret it for the rest of his life… So when Hunter went to the kitchen to get some more food and didn't return for some while, Dustin mumbled something about being thirsty and got up to follow him.

_xxx_

Hunter finally alone, leaned his head against the cool wall and forced down the lump in his throat. Seeing all his friends, laughing and joking, trying to be ignore that fact that this was the last night they were going to spend with him, brought the reality home all the more to Hunter, like a knife to the chest. He was going to miss them all so much. A small sob escaped his lips and tears spilled down his cheeks. He turned so his back now rested on the wall and he sank down into a crouch, crying quietly.

Footsteps outside made him hurriedly choke off the waterworks and, rubbing his face to remove all traces of his tears, he stood back up and opened the fridge as if he was looking for something.

"Dude, Hunter, you alright?" Dustin asked as he entered the small kitchen.

Hunter nodded and smiled at him, "Yeah, sorry, was just thinking."

"About tomorrow?" Dustin said, a tremble in his voice.

The thunder ninja looked at him in surprise, all the others had been firmly avoiding that topic. "Yeah," he admitted softly.

Dustin nodded, as if Hunter had merely confirmed what he already knew and didn't say anything else, just stood there and looked at the floor.

Hunter sensed that he was holding something back, that there was something the yellow ranger was trying to say, but was unable to find the right way to start. "What is it?" he asked softly, but was unprepared for the response.

"I don't want you to die," Dustin mumbled, still staring at the floor.

"I know bro, I don't want to die either," Hunter replied, fighting to keep the emotion from his voice.

Then Dustin looked up, his brown eyes squarely meeting the other's blue ones, revealing the truth that lay behind them, "Hunter, you're my best friend. I can't lose you, not again."

"Dustin…" Hunter's heart felt like it was breaking as he saw the raw pain in the earth ninja's tear-filled eyes. "You've still got Shane and Tori, and Cam. You've known them longer than you've known me. They're your friends too."

"That's not the same," Dustin chocked and then swallowed, "Hunter, I…" He was cut off by the other man's finger pressed to his lips.

"Please Dustin, don't. Don't say it. I know what you want to tell me, but I can't hear it. Not now. This is hard enough for me as it is without thoughts of what could have been. Please? _Please_?" The yellow ranger saw the tears sparkling in the other's crystal blue eyes and could no longer hold back his own.

Hunter removed his fingers from the other's lips and instead cupped his hand to Dustin's face, gently brushing away some of his tears with his fingertips. His hand lingered there perhaps a moment to long, because he suddenly pulled back and quickly walked away, leaving Dustin staring after him. He raised his own hand to his face and ran his fingers lightly over his cheek, where he could still feel the heat of the crimson ranger's hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the emptiness, not sure what he was sorry for, just an overwhelming feeling of having lost something flooded over him, and he gave in completely to the tears.


	22. Last Goodbyes

Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. I'm afraid this is another chapter that I took my time to write and I'm slightly worried it might be a bit 'soppy', unusual for me but here it goes!

Read, review, enjoy if you can! _the real vampire_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Goodbyes 

When Dustin walked back into the main room it was to see what should have been a normal, happy scene like the ones they had everyday in Ninja Ops, but he knew it wasn't. Tori and Kelly were laughing at something Shane had said and even Cam had a slight smile on his lips, but then he saw Hunter sitting slightly apart from them still, an unreadable expression on his face. It was too much for the earth ninja. This wasn't how it should be. Tori, still smiling, looked up at Dustin, but the smile faltered as she saw the expression on his face. "Dustin?"

"Why are you all pretending everything's normal and fine when it's not?" he burst out, causing silence to fall in the room. "You're all acting as if tomorrow's not going to happen, but it is. You're ignoring it and, and… Can't you see how much it's hurting him?" he finished.

"Hurting who?" Cam spoke into the gulf that had been left after Dustin's words.

The yellow ranger didn't answer, but his eyes flickered to Hunter. It was enough to cause the others to turn and once again the thunder ninja found himself the centre of attention.

"Hunter?" Kelly asked softly, seeing the flash of pain cross her employee's face as he looked at them.

"I'm sorry," he said in a strangled voice, "I know you guys are just trying to act normal for me, but it's just making things so much worse. I mean, I know you're not creeping around me as if I'm already dead, but pretending that nothing's wrong when it is isn't helping me either. It just shows me what I'm going to miss."

"So what do you want us to do instead?" Tori asked softly.

Hunter swallowed back the lump in his throat, "There are some things I would like to say to you all," he said. "I know they might not be the easiest thing to hear, but I really need to say them.

They all nodded and Shane spoke for them all, swallowing hard, "We're listening, bro."

Hunter smiled at him and glanced around at the faces of his friends as he tried to find the right words to voice his feelings, "I just want to say that I'm going to miss you guys, if there's still a 'me' around to miss you that is, and that whatever's happened between us in the past, the bad and the good, I am honoured and so, so glad that I met you. You have been the best friends I could possibly have had and whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to know that I love you," He looked directly at Dustin, "I love all of you." He took a deep, steadying breath, "Shane, me and you haven't anyways seen eye-to-eye but despite our minor disagreements…" The red ranger managed a snort of laughter through the tears that glistened in his eyes at that understatement, "We are friends, and I trust you. I mean that. You are a great leader and I know that you're going to take care of everyone after I'm gone."  
Shane nodded a silent agreement to Hunter's unvoiced question. For the crimson ranger to say that he trusted him meant much more to Shane than the simple words could have people believe. "Cam, I know I hurt you when we first met and it took some time to get over that initial mistrust once we joined the team but we've become friends, right?" The samurai gave a short nod of acceptation and smiled. "And I know you complain at me when I total the zords but I appreciate all you've done for me, and for Blake. You welcomed us into your home and you're almost like an older brother to me, and I can't tell you how much that has meant to me. Tori…" Hunter turned to look at the blonde ninja, "You're always so calm and so in control, and even though you're outnumbered by us guys you never let us forget who you are or how strong you are. And you mean a lot to my brother," A small sob slipped from her lips as he mentioned Blake and she gave him a watery smile, "And you mean a lot to me to. My little sister. When we get him back, don't hurt him. Please?"

"I won't," Tori chocked out. Shane put his arm around her as her tears flowed down her cheeks. "I promise."

Hunter, fighting to keep his own tears away, smiled in acknowledgement before looking at the redhead standing a little way back from the group. "Kelly, my boss, my sponsor and my friend." He held open his arms and she stepped forward for a hug, "Thank you for believing in me and putting up with me. I wasn't the best employee I know, always running off…"

"You have your reasons," she sniffed.

"But you bore with me and I'm glad, that you know what I am and that you're here." Not trusting her voice, Kelly just nodded and stepped back, wiping her streaming eyes. It was Cam that put his arms around her to comfort her and she gratefully leant into his embrace. "Dustin," Hunter couldn't disguise the shake in his voice as he looked at the earth ninja, "You're the best. When we first met, I said some bad stuff about you and treated you bad, but I take it all back. I took it back a long time ago, and I'm sorry. There is so much I wanted to say to you, but none of it matters anymore. I can't change the past but I want you to know that you mean a lot to me and yes, there are many things that I would have done differently but at the end, you are my friend and you are here, and that is all I need. That you are here."  
He shut his eyes and forced down the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. Opening them, he looked at his friends and smiled, "I guess what I'm trying to say to you all is goodbye."

As soon as those words had left his mouth, the five people crowded around and pulled him into a tight group hug, none of them wanting to miss one final minute with their dark and brooding teammate.

With some reluctance, Hunter pulled away from them and turned to rangers' mentor. The others, sensing his need to talk to him in private, withdrew to another corner of the room. They would never know what was said between the student and the teacher, only that it brought Hunter comfort and brief happiness.

The crimson ranger smiled as he bowed, "Sensei, our first meeting was not the best of circumstances but you forgave me and gave me and Blake a place to stay. We didn't deserve or expect your kindness after the way we treated you, but that is all we ever received. You have given me support and guidance and I have come to think of you as the father I never had. Thank you so much." Hunter's eyes were now filled with tears as he looked at the guinea pig that had become such a huge part of his life.

Sensei Kanoi bowed his head and spoke softly, "Hunter-san," he said, using the formal Japanese term of respect, "You are a great ninja and you have never disappointed me in any way. I am very proud of you. Be at peace _musuko_."

Hunter, the tears rolling slowly down his face, smiled as those simple words struck deep into the heart of his soul. "Thank you, _chichi_."

_xxx_

The next morning there was a subdued atmosphere in Ninja Ops. Everything that had needed to be said had been said and there was nothing to do now but wait. In an unspoken agreement, all of them were sitting on the floor around Hunter, as close to him as possible without actually touching, simply drawing solace from each other. Suddenly the alarm blared through the silence, causing the teens to jump. They gathered around the computer screen, which showed Blake in his morphed form striding through the quarry, firing blasts of energy randomly.

"He's trying to draw us out," Shane remarked, rather unnecessarily.

Hunter stepped forward, "Ok guys, this is it."

There was a feeling of sadness as the five of them took up their familiar poses; Cam, Tori, Shane, Dustin and Hunter, missing the presence of Blake beside him.

"You want to call this one Hunter?" Shane asked, fighting to keep his voice steady.

Hunter managed a grin at the red ranger, "Ready?" he asked.

There was a long pause before four voices chorused, "Ready," in reply.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form," Hunter yelled and morphed for the last time.

The others followed with their cries of "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form" and "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form" and soon the five morphed rangers were heading for the quarry, to the final battle…


	23. Final Battle

Well here I am with the next installment and you won't believe the problems this chapter gave me... mutters under breath I'll let you guys be the judge of it, and keep my thoughts to myself! Thanks for everyone's wonderful reviews. You know the drill now; read, review but most importantly enjoy!!!!!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Final Battle**

"Well look who's come to play. Ready to be beaten rangers?" Blake's voice rang mockingly out across the quarry as the five of them arrived.

"Not this time," Shane yelled in response, "This time you're going down."

The Midnight Ranger began to laugh, "I'm sorry to be such a party-pooper but I've got a couple of friends here who might make that a little hard for you." With a wave of his hand a hoard of kelzaks appeared to surround the rangers. "Something Lothor never tried, but I think it will be very effective. Sure you rangers can beat kelzaks, but you can't keep fighting forever. You're only human, unlike them. All I need to do is wait."

The numbers of kelzaks around the rangers doubled and they knew it would be a fight to the death. "Let's end this," Hunter yelled, and the fight began.

_xxx_

Back on his ship, Lothor watched the battle unfolding with grim satisfaction. He had made the right decision in 'recruiting' Blake. It was a shame his brother had to be so noble, otherwise Earth would be his by now. With the Bradley brothers under his control, it would have been easy. But he had underestimated the ex-Navy ranger, who had proved to be worth far more than he had originally thought. Soon, the pesky rangers would be defeated and he had found in Blake the perfect Second-in-Command. All he had to do now was sit back and watch the rangers' destruction…

_xxx_

Down on Earth the battle was not going well. Despite being heavily outnumbered, the rangers tried vainly to fight their way through the never-ending flood of kelzaks. Shane attacked furiously, sending a kelzak crashing into a group of others with a well-aimed spinning back-kick. Tori and Cam were swift to use the confusion to their advantage, attacking them with combinations of punches and kicks, while being forced to block as the kelzaks reciprocated their onslaught. Dustin caught one kelzak's punch with a roofing block before dispensing the unlucky enemy with an elbow to the chest, but he was soon swamped by the sheer numbers. Hunter too had his fair share of fighting, but found he was being forced to block more and more, instead of attacking.

The kelzaks pushed the rangers together into a tight circle and before they could realise what was happening, they found themselves back-to-back. "This isn't working guys," Cam said as they saw that they were surrounded.

"I need to get to Blake," Hunter panted as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm going," he added and made to move towards his brother.

Dustin grabbed his arm and swallowed, "I'd say be careful dude but…" He trailed off as he voice chocked up.

Underneath his helmet, Hunter's eyes filled with tears. He gave the yellow ranger's hand a comforting squeeze, "Take care of them for me Dustin."

The yellow ranger nodded, "Goodbye bro."

Hunter didn't answer; he didn't trust his voice. As Dustin let his arm drop and returned to the fight, the crimson ranger turned towards Blake. There was at least twenty kelzaks separating the two brothers, but across the battlefield their eyes met. This was it.

Hunter moved away from the other rangers and into the thick of Lothor's foot soldiers. Two of them made to attack him, but it was a big mistake to cross the thunder ninja once he had set his mind on something. One roundhouse kick and a simple hip throw later and the two unlucky kelzaks were dispensed. After that, Hunter lost count of the number of kelzaks he destroyed as he made his way slowly through them toward his brother. Blake must have guessed at what he was doing, because a sudden blast cleared the way ahead of him, leaving a direct path to his brother.

"Blake," he yelled.

Blake turned to face him, the visor of his mask a black pit. "Well look who it is. My recently deceased brother or, at least, you soon will be. Ready to die again, Hunter?"

"Yes," Hunter said simply, and with a last look at his friends, he steeled himself for his final task. Lunging forward, he grabbed Blake by an arm and held tight. Ignoring the blows raining down upon him, he yelled out the words Cam had given him, believing with every inch of his soul that they would bring his brother back to the side of good:

"Ancient Ninjas hear my cry,

See my life that is a lie,

I ask this of you not for me,

Reverse what is but cannot be."

Nothing happened for a long moment. Then there was a bang and they both de-morphed. Blake stopped struggling and the two of them appeared to be locked together, just staring at each other. Then they both let out a scream as pain ripped through them and a bright light grew to surround the two brothers. Blinded by its brilliance, the others were forced to shield their eyes. Blake and Hunter were no longer visible and the kelzaks that had been fighting the rangers disappeared as soon as the Midnight Ranger did.

Inside the glowing cloud, the spell that had consumed Blake released its hold on him and, as the ancient power that Lothor had given him fled from the Light and was lost, he looked at his brother clearly for the first time since Hunter had 'died'.

"Hunter, I'm so sorry," he said, silver tears falling down his cheeks.

Hunter smiled at him through his own tears, "It's ok, at least I get to say goodbye this time," he whispered to his brother.

"No," Blake sobbed, "I can't lose you again."

Hunter, feeling like his heart was being torn in pieces managed another smile at his brother, "You'll never really lose me; I'm always going to be here, deep inside you. All you have to do is look. And we'll see each other again, one day. But don't make it too soon do you hear me?"

Blake could only nod. Hunter gave him a sad smile and reached out with his fingers to wipe Blake's tears away, "Just, promise me one thing?"

Blake sniffed, "Anything."

Hunter looked at Blake through misty eyes, "Tell Tori how you feel about her. Life's too short for regrets."

Blake nodded, "I will, I promise. I love you Hunter."

Hunter appeared to fade into the surrounding light, "I love you too…" he whispered, his voice trailing off.

"Nooo…" Blake sobbed, grasping for his brother, but his hands found only empty air…


	24. Reversal

First off, I apologise for the lack of updates. These final chapters (yes, we are almost there) are giving me a bit of trouble. Apart from that, I am incredibly busy at the moment - final essays to do, exams are coming up, I have an OTC qualification to do, a shorinji kempo grading (which accounts to learning Japanese on top of my techniques!) AND I'm in a play - The Three Musketeers... breathes so, writing has had to take a bit of a backseat.

Enough babble from me, anyway. I hope you like this chapter. It is, I'm sad to say, the penultimate one! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I haven't had a chance to respond personally, but please know they mean a lot to me! It's wonderful to get such positive feedback on your work! Keep them coming! Here's chapter 24, enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Reversal**

_Ancient Ninjas hear my cry,_

_See my life that is a lie,_

_I ask this of you not for me,_

_Reverse what is but cannot be._

In the heat of combat, the other four didn't see Hunter grab Blake's arm, but his voice rose over the din of the battle, shouting out the words that would reverse the spell; the last words they would ever hear him say. The white light shot out from the two brothers, forcing the rangers back. As it grew, the remaining kelzaks disappeared and the four rangers had to look away, for even through the visors of their helmets the light was unbearable.

_xxx_

In Ninja Ops, Kelly had been watching the unfolding drama on the computer screen in tears. As the white light surrounded the two men, she gasped, but Sensei bowed his head, as he alone understood the implications of it.

"It is done," he said sadly into the silence.

"Sir?" the redhead dragged her eyes away from the screen and stared at the rangers' mentor. She still found it weird to be addressing a guinea pig, but in the circumstances that was a minor thought in her mind.

"The Dark and Light have been reunited once again," Sensei replied.

"You mean…" Kelly couldn't voice her question.

"Blake is back with us and Hunter will pass on," he stated softly. Kelly gave a small cry, even though she had already known that. She pressed her hand to her mouth in an attempt to quiet her sobs, but still the tears flowed. The pain of losing a friend struck straight to her heart, yet she couldn't look away from the screen to see how the others were going to react.

_xxx_

Up in space, Lothor let loose a cry of anger as his plan had been thwarted yet again. "Curse you," he hissed at rangers. But he was comforted by one thought; this time the rangers had been made to suffer for the price of victory. That meddling crimson ranger would no longer be a thorn in Lothor's side, and that in itself was worth everything.

_xxx_

Back on Earth the light, more gently than it had appeared, faded, revealing Blake and Hunter; the younger Bradley brother kneeling down beside the motionless figure of the crimson ranger. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered, over and over again as the truth began to sink in and he held tightly to Hunter, as if he could force the life back into him.

"Power down," Shane said, failing to disguise the tremble on his voice. The four of them made their way slowly up to where Blake was clinging to his brother. He didn't hear them approach.

"Blake?" Tori touched him tentatively on the shoulder.

"He's gone," he sobbed, his body shaking as he fought to stop the tears that poured down his cheeks. He looked up at his friends through red-rimmed, pain-filled eyes and in that moment they knew that it was the old Blake, the real Blake, back with them. But the price…

Tori couldn't bring herself to look at the body of the former crimson ranger, who had been with them mere minutes ago. Instead, she knelt down beside Blake, "It's ok, you can let him go," she whispered gently to him. "I'm here for you."

Blake shook his head and just clung tightly to the body of his brother. Tori glanced up and the three men standing just behind her and Shane stepped in, "It's ok bro, we've got him. You look after Tori; we'll take care of Hunter. Let him go Blake." The last few words were almost an order, enough to snap Blake out of daze he was in.

With some reluctance he gently lowered Hunter to the ground and turned to Tori, who pulled him in close to her. As he finally broke down and sobbed into her shoulder, she shut her eyes and felt her own hot tears slip out from under the closed lids.

The other three stood quietly for a minute until Dustin knelt down beside Hunter, staring at the body of his friend. He forced back the lump in his throat as he took in the sight; the blonde ninja's bright blue eyes, which used to show his feelings so clearly, now stared lifelessly at nothing. There was no spark in them, just two dull, empty eyes. Swallowing back a sob, the yellow ranger suddenly reached out a hand and gently closed Hunter's eyes. Only then did the tears he had been holding back begin to flow. A hand rested comfortingly on his shoulder and Dustin looked up to see Cam. The samurai's own brown eyes were flooded with tears and Dustin reached up to clasp Cam's hand tightly with his own.

Shane meanwhile stood staring at Hunter in dull incomprehension. One thought kept running in circles through his head; _this can't be real. This isn't true; he can't be dead_. But then another thought finally began to seep into his muddled mind: _he looks so peaceful_.

And it was true. There was no trace of the worry and sadness that had lined Hunter's face from the very first time the rangers had met him. Instead his face was smooth and calm, and there was almost a smile on his blueing lips. Biting his lip, Shane felt the emotion well up inside him. Tears flowing down his face, he raised his communicator to his mouth, "Six for transportation," he said softly.

The light began to build, each in the rangers' signature colour, except around Hunter. Where there should have been a crimson glow, there was a pure white light instead. In that instant it struck all of them that Hunter really was gone. And this time, he would not be coming back, no matter how hard they wanted him to. The six figures dematerialised, leaving the quarry in peaceful silence. No one could know of the battle that had raged there, the sacrifices made or the tears that had been shed; and no one ever would.


	25. Dying Rays of the Sun

This is it, the final chapter. Sorry it's taken a while to get up here, but I wasn't happy with it for a long time and I wanted it to be perfect, or as close as I can get! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support through the duration of this story. Your words of encouragement (and curses!) have meant a lot to me!!!!

I take no credit for the end quote; it is from one of the most inspiring books I have ever read, and if you want to know more of it just drop me a line.

With no more ado, here is chapter twenty five. Read, review but most of all enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Dying Rays of the Sun**

The early evening sun cast a golden light onto hillside overlooking the sea. A faint breeze pushed up small, white-topped waves on the surface of the sparkling blue of the ocean, reflecting the deep blue of the cloudless sky above, and gently rustled the blades of green grass and the black clothes of the six people that were gathered there. There was a solemn silence as the sombre figures stood with their backs to the ocean view, their gaze instead focused on the black casket before them. It had been placed on a simple rock stand, and inlaid with crimson and gold, the symbol of the ranger that lay within. Beside the coffin was a small podium, which the Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy stood, his fur moving gently with the soft wind. He looked at the faces of the six young people before him, skin pale and eyes red and filled with unshed tears, and a sad smile graced his face.

"Today we are gathered here to celebrate the life of Hunter Bradley, a brave ranger, strong teammate and a true friend. Wilful, stubborn, obstinate are all words that can be used to describe him, but he was also loyal, dependable and steadfast. He was more than a teammate; he was a friend and brother too. The pain we feel at his passing will fade with time, but the memories of him will live on, just as he lives on in our hearts. We will never forget him, or the sacrifice he made for us all. Not a sacrifice in vain, but a brave and noble sacrifice for a something Hunter held dear, for a cause he believed in. For freedom."

Sensei's eyes took in the expressions on the faces surrounding him, eyes fixing on Blake. Hunter's brother stood, head bowed with tears flowing freely down his face. Tori, her blonde hair lifted slightly by the wind, had her arm around his shoulders as her own tears spilled from her blue eyes. Words had little comfort to him at this time, Sensei knew, but Blake would get through this. Glancing at the tear streaked faces of Dustin, Shane, Cam and Kelly, he knew they all would, in time.

"Hunter lived his life to the fullest, never letting any small setback get him down. He was honest and determined and true to himself to the end. We are faced now with a huge task, the task of saving the world from Lothor. It was a task that Hunter took to his heart, and he would want us to do the same. Hunter would not want us to give up or give in, because to do so would mean the end of life as we know it, the end of our freedom. There will be a time to fight, but today is not that day. Today is a time to grieve and a time to remember Hunter as he was, as he would want us to remember him. To remember him as man filled with life and happiness and strength. A man who loved life and who touched each and every one of us in his own special way." There was a minutes silence as Sensei allowed his words to reach out to the people before him. "And now I think Blake has something to say?"

The young man stepped forward next to the coffin that held his brother, his hands shaking as he turned to face his friends. "Hunter was my brother," he began, tears running down his cheeks as his voice caught in his throat. "We weren't joined by blood, but that never mattered. We were brothers. We acted like brothers, we talked like brothers, we fought like brothers…We had our ups and downs, but, like brothers, we always came through it in the end. Words cannot express how much he meant to me, how much he cared for me. He was always there for me, through the good times and the bad times and I will miss him." His voice cracked and he swallowed hard, "We will all miss him. Miss his smile, his laugh, hell even his broodiness and sarcasm. We've had such a short time with him, but I know we'll never forget or regret a moment. Goodbyes are the hardest thing to ever have to say to someone you love, and I never thought I'd be saying mine to Hunter this soon, but I'll say it now. Goodbye Hunter," he whispered and then bowed his head. Tori stepped up in front of him, but he gently declined her open arms, settling instead for taking her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. Salty tears trickled from his eyes, but he would not allow himself to break down just yet. He had to get through this, for Hunter.

After a minute he stood up straighter and wiped his fingers across his cheeks. Managing a weak smile at Tori, he nodded at Sensei and then Cam, Shane and Dustin moved next to each corner of the black casket. Blake took up the last corner and on Sensei's count the four men lifted up the coffin and reverently lowered it into the ground in the hole that had been dug earlier. Standing back from the edge, Tori moved up next to them as Cam stood down. Closing their eyes, the four ninja's concentrated and joined hands over the grave. Threads of red, blue, and yellow light twisted above it.

Kelly gasped as dark storm clouds rose up from nowhere, a sudden fierce wind whipping her red hair around her pale face and causing her black dress to flap around her knees. Her tears dried on her cheeks as she stared in amazement at the power the four young people wielded. The day had darkened to night, and the multicoloured strands of light illuminated the hillside. She shivered and Cam slipped an arm tentively around her shoulders. She reached up with one hand and wrapped her fingers through his, grateful of the comfort he brought her.

The light reached a peak and a crack of navy thunder hit down towards the earth. Then the wind dropped back to a light breeze and the clouds disappeared as suddenly as they had come. Bright sunlight returned and Kelly blinked. Once her eyes had readjusted to the light, she could see that the grave had been filled in; a mound of dark earth now where seconds earlier had been a hole. Wordlessly, she turned to Cam, who just gave her a small smile in return. At the head of the grave was a blank pillar of granite. Sensei Kanoi looked at it for a long moment, before waving a paw in the direction of the stone, causing a white fog drifted over the grave. The gentle breeze cleared it way, once more revealing the stone, but no longer blank. Kelly read the inscription and couldn't stop the hot tears fall from her eyes. She turned into Cam and sobbed as the reality began to hit home. Cam awkwardly put his arms around the shorter women and then his eyes met his father's. Sensei Kanoi gave a barely perceptible nod at him, and then turned away. Cam began to follow him, gently escorting Kelly back down the hill, leaving the four young people together to say their own, private goodbyes.

For a long time after they had left, Dustin, Shane, Tori and Blake just stood in silence, seeking solace from each others company. The soft wind blew around them, caressing their skin and ruffling through their hair, but it went mostly unnoticed, too lost in their own thoughts to pay it any attention. Finally Dustin stepped forward and placed his hand on the grave marker, his fingers carefully tracing the words inscribed on it. A bitter smile crossed his face through his tears, "You knew, didn't you? Even before I tried to tell you that… Why didn't you say anything?"

Shane walked up behind his yellow teammate and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "No regrets Dustin. Hunter wouldn't have wanted us to regret anything. Every moment with him was special. I know it hurts so badly right now, but Hunter would want us to go on. Cherish our time with him, remember the moments we shared, but don't regret a single minute of it. What was or wasn't said doesn't matter now, just that we had time with him." He spoke calmly despite his inner grief, and his words offered Dustin comfort.

The Hispanic man nodded, "Every moment with him _was_ special; we just never realised it until he was gone." His face creased up and his body shook as he wept. Shane, with a subtle nod from Tori and Blake, gently took Dustin by the hand and led him away towards Ninja Ops.

Blake, with Tori's supporting arm around his waist took a deep breath as he faced his brother's grave. The two of them stood there in silence for a long moment, then Blake collapsed to his knees and allowed himself to give in to the emotions that he had been fighting to hold back throughout the brief service. Tori knelt down and gathered him into her, "It's alright Blake, let it out," she said gently, her own tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I don't want him to be gone, Tori. This doesn't seem real," he gasped through the sobs that racked his body, "I just want to spend one more moment with him, but I can't, because he… he's gone." Tori knew that her words would hold no comfort for Blake right now, so she instead just held him, stroking a hand through his dark hair.

As he clung to her, Tori look over his head to Hunter's grave, "Oh Hunter," she whispered, "Did you have any idea how much you were going to be missed? Or of how much you meant to us all? Nothing's going to be the same." Suddenly an overwhelming surge of emptiness washed over her, the pain like a knife in her gut and she rested her forehead on the top of Blake's head and cried with him. They had all lost something precious that could never be replaced, and though the pain would fade with time, there would always be a hole where Hunter should be.

The tears subsided and Blake pushed back slightly so he could look at Tori. She managed a weak smile at him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He returned the kiss softly and looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you. I want you to know that. I never said that enough to Hunter; I'm not going to make that mistake with you. Life is too short for regrets and cheap words. When I say that, I really mean it. I love you, Tori Hanson."

Tori looked at him for a long moment and then hugged the navy ranger fiercely, "I know. And I love you too." They held each other a serene, undisturbed time and then, with unspoken understanding, they pulled apart and stood up. Arm in arm they made their way down the hill, away from the site of Hunter's final resting place. Blake only paused once, glancing back up with a sad smile, "Rest in peace, Hunter," he murmured, before carrying on walking, leaving the hillside in a peaceful calm.

The dying rays of the sun shone down upon the roses left on the grave, turning their petals into drops of crimson blood and glinting golden on the words inscribed on the stone that marked the final resting place of Hunter Bradley. Simple words, yet they held so much meaning for those left behind. Hunter was gone, but his death would not be in vain. They would fight this foe, and win, for Hunter, for the world, and for themselves. The sun slipped down behind the horizon, dusk settling over the hillside, but the words seemed to glow with their own inner fire, a fitting tribute to the crimson ranger who had given his life to save them all:

**The World You Desired Can Be Won; It Exists, It Is Real, It Is Possible, It Is Yours.**

**Live**

* * *

The End.


End file.
